Springtrap x reader
by Jokerisbae
Summary: You were currently only tweleve. You lived on the streets since you were five. After your father died your mother hated you literally. So that's when you met Mike. He took you in and started to raise you as your own. You were a chill person like to be alone you always had this room next to yoursee in your room Mike said was out of bounds but what happened when you the door opens...
1. Chapter 1

Your 12 you were kicked out of your home by your mom and that's when you met Mike. He took you in and became a father figure to you working at some crazy job at a pizzeria he loves it despite trying to be killed by robots. You didn't mind until that day,

you were always told that life was horrible. That's what everyone told you and you believed it your life was horrible and you knew it. You had been living in the streets and have gotten yourself out of tough situations. You just never thought you would have a place in the world. Not until you met mike he took you in after finding you one night in a ally. Ever since then he became a father and he cared for you as if you were his own.

you didn't think it would be possible for to fit in in such a place but it happened and you were happy. You see mike worked at this pizzeria and he loved his work until he told you that these things try to kill him. But when he leaves your all alone which doesn't bother you but your kind of an alert girl. But tonight things were going to change and you didn't know what hit you.

Time skip

You were sitting in your room which was huge and had almost four windows with velvet curtains and a queen size bed. you loved your life but you sometimes thought mike was kind of giving you everything. you had always wondered what was in the room next to yours it was always locked and mike told you not to go in their. But the more he told you not to the more you wanted to it was so tempting there was a door that connected the two rooms and mike had the key and hid it from you. You were rearranging your plushies when you heard a creak. you ignored it and it didn't seem like anything until you heard running.

You looked into he hall to see nothing. You brushed it off and went back into your room and saw that the door that connected your room to locked room was wide open. It was dark so you grabbed your phone and turned on your flashlight and headed towards the door There were these robots. One was a chicken and a foxy then the other two were a bunny and a bear and you tripped over something. It was a leg you tripped over a golden bear you got up to see six pair of eyes looking at you. You weren't about to die and you ran and shut the door. You turned around to see the door be flung open and the robots stepping out. You ran out of you room and ran downstairs with killer robots hunting you down. Where these the same robots that tried to kill mike.


	2. Chapter 2

Your excuse

There was a raccoon and it came into the kitchen. It must have crawled in through the kitche3n window. When you tried to chase it off but it ran around the house and it made a mess. To your belief mike believed it. Was your father so gullible .He got a phone call and He said to go to bed and that he would see you in them morning he had some business to go to. You went upstairs and you heard mike leave again and sat on your bed. Now you were with these thing until morning how great was that? Freddy was the first to come out of the room followed by angry bonnie. Then Chica came out of the room followed by Goldie. "Hello dear I told you I would see you soon "You quickly interrupted " What the heck was that mess downstairs I had to lie to Mike about it. You guys are not allowed to leave this to room understand" you scowled them but felt kind of small because they were way much taller than you and you were looking up at them. " Well you see if you tell Mike then we're going to have a problem dear and I'm sure you don't want that" Freddy said with a bright smile.

You got the point and you throwing dater at bonnie everyone he would stare at you. "Now you were saying" he said laughing you sat on your bed in embarrassment and covered your face with a pillow. "Come on Y/N don't be like that" he said. You ignored them maybe thus was all just a dream just a crazy dream that you needed to wake up from. You knew it wasn't a dream because you felt something cold on your back and waist. You were certain it wasn't a dream it was all too real. Why couldn't it have been someone else?

Freddy

"you felt Freddy grasp get tighter as you tried to comfort yourself in a nice position. Now you were in a position you didn't want to be in. Freddy and you were laying face to face next to each other. "You covered you rim tense blush with your pillow and he pulled it off and just smiled. You quickly grabbed your plushies and ducked under the bed. He just layed there and you quickly grabbed your plushies and threw that at him. That caught him off guard and he fell off the bed. You giggled and hid under the bed. You were pulled out from the bed and exposed to your enemy.

"Found you " he said grabbing one of your plushies and throwing it at you. In a minute you were in an all-out war with Freddy. You were throwing plushies back and forth you were having so much fun you hadn't had so much fun since that day. Then you were throwing at natsu plushies when bonnie appeared in the middle and it hit him straight in the face. "Now your goanna get it" he said throwing the plushies at you he ducked behind Freddy and began throwing plushies. Then came out Goldie and he joined you and started throwing plushies at Freddy and bonnie. "Time out, I have to get more plushies" you called out and ran to the closet where you had a box of plushies you had loads of them. "Time in" you said as you place on box on both sides.

You quickly resumed your game when Chica came out and she went with bonnie and Freddy. "No fair its three against two" You whined as she began to throw plushies. "well maybe I can make it fair" You heard foxy say as he came out and joined you guys. You had been throwing plushies for an hour and you were getting tired. You saw that the rest of them were two and then you came across a bunch of all two familiar plushies. There was a bear, chicken, bunny, fox, a golden bear and a golden bunny. You held them up and you grabbed them a plopped down onto your bed, the rest of them stared at you with a confused look and they were tired. The flopped down onto your bed. Grabbing each of theirs plushies and getting comfortable and you were left with the Golden bunny which you thought was kind of cute and you kept him close to you.

Goldie just stared at you with this glare and you asked him what was wrong. "It's nothing….. It's just that the plushies you have belonged to a very good friend of ours" He said pointing to the plushies in your hand. You tried to give it back but he refused. "No ,no ,no, you keep it yours after all he gave it to you" he said pushing it away. You don't remember anyone giving you this but you do remember waking up in the hospital with this in your arms maybe that's why you cared about it so much. You dozed off and the rest of them did and you could have sworn you heard someone say something. "Sweet dreams Y/N, I'll see you soon"…..

You woke up to see you were tucked in bed and their was a note on your box of plushies." Dear Y/N if you don't mind we took the plushies with us its that we just use to have this connection with them before they were given to you so don't be mad, see you to night ~Freddy" You were totally goanna get him back because he oleft you room full of plushies everywhere the least he could have done was picked them and he took your favorite plushies with him you were goanna kill him. Mike came in the room and he looked mad. "Kid I've decided that you goanna come to work with me since I can't leave you home alone, so get ready k and clean up' he said looking at he plushies all over the room then left. You locked the door and the door next to yours opened. Freddy popped out with the plushies in his hand and handed them to you. You grabbed you back pack and put stuff to entertain yourself with you grabbed a rubix cube, phone, book, sketch book, and your headphones and then Freddy stuffed the plushies into your bag. "What do I need them for" you asked him and he just kept stuffing them. Then he gave you his bowtie and bonnie and Goldie came out the room and did the same. You put them into your pocket and picked up your plushies and put them into your box. What was so special about these bowties you wondered as mike dragged you to the car with your stuff. You got their and went in the lights were of and you could see the show stage and their stood three animatronics where you in for a heck of a ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Your excuse

There was a raccoon and it came into the kitchen. It must have crawled in through the kitchen window. When you tried to chase it off but it ran around the house and it made a mess. To your surprise Mike believed it. Was your father so gullible. He got a phone call and He said to go to bed and that he would see you in the morning. He had some business to go to. You went upstairs and you heard Mike leave again and sat on your bed. Now you were with these things until morning. How great was that? Freddy was the first to come out of the room followed by an angry Bonnie. Then Chica came out of the room followed by Goldie and Foxy. "Hello dear. I told you I would see you soon." You quickly interrupted, "What the heck was that mess downstairs? I had to lie to Mike about it. You guys are not allowed to leave this to room understand?", you scowled them but felt kind of small because they were way much taller than you and you were looking up at them. "Well you see if you tell Mike then we're going to have a problem dear, and I'm sure you don't want that.", Freddy said with a bright smile.

You got the point and you started throwing darts at Bonnie every now and then, he would stare at you. "Now you were saying?", he said laughing, you sat on your bed in embarrassment and covered your face with a pillow. "Come on Y/N. Don't be like that.", he said. You ignored them. Maybe this was all just a dream just a crazy dream that you needed to wake up from. You knew it wasn't a dream because you felt something cold on your back and waist. You were certain it wasn't a dream it was all too real. Why couldn't it have been someone else?

You felt Freddy grasp get tighter as you tried to comfort yourself in a nice position. Now you were in a position you didn't want to be in. Freddy and you were laying face to face next to each other. You covered your intense blush with your pillow and he pulled it off and just smiled. You quickly grabbed your plushies and ducked under the bed. He just layed there and you quickly grabbed your plushies and threw that at him. That caught him off guard and he fell off the bed. You giggled and hid under the bed. You were pulled out from the bed and was exposed to your enemy.

"Found you.", he said grabbing one of your plushies and throwing it at you. In a minute you were in an all-out war with Freddy. You were throwing plushies back and forth you were having so much fun. You hadn't had so much fun since that day. Then you were throwing a Natsu plushie when Bonnie appeared in the middle and it hit him straight in the face. "Now your gonna get it.", he said throwing the plushies at you he ducked behind Freddy and began throwing plushies. Then came out Goldie and he joined you and started throwing plushies at Freddy and Bonnie. "Time out, I have to get more plushies.", you called out and ran to the closet where you had a box of plushies. You had loads of them. "Time in.", you said as you place on box on both sides.

You quickly resumed your game when Chica came out and she went with Bonnie and Freddy. "No fair its three against two.", You whined as she began to throw plushies. "Well maybe I can make it fair.", You heard foxy say as he came out and joined you guys. You had been throwing plushies for an hour and you were getting tired. You saw that the rest of them were too and then you came across a bunch of all too familiar plushies. There was a bear, chicken, bunny, fox, a golden bear and a golden bunny. You grabbed them and flopped down onto your bed, the rest of them stared at you with a confused look and they were tired. They flopped down onto your bed, grabbing each of theirs plushies and getting comfortable. You were left with the Golden bunny which you thought was kind of cute and you kept him close to you.

Goldie just stared at you with this look and you asked him what was wrong. "It's nothing… It's just that the plushies you have belonged to a very good friend of ours.", He said pointing to the plushies in your hand. You tried to give it back but he refused. "No ,no ,no, you keep it. It's yours after all, he gave it to you.", he said pushing it away. You don't remember anyone giving you this but you do remember waking up in the hospital with this in your arms maybe that's why you cared about it so much. You dozed off and the rest of them did and you could have sworn you heard someone say something. "Sweet dreams Y/N, I'll see you soon..."

You woke up to see you were tucked in bed and there was a note on your box of plushies. 'Dear Y/N if you don't mind we took the plushies with us it's just that we used to have this connection with them before they were given to you so don't be mad, see you to night ~Freddy'. You were totally gonna get him back because he left your room full of plushies everywhere. The least he could have done was picked them up and he took your favorite plushies with him, you were gonna kill him. Mike came in the room and he looked mad. "Kid I've decided that your gonna come to work with me since I can't leave you home alone, so get ready okay? And clean up.", he said looking at the plushies all over the room then left. You locked the door and the door next to yours opened. Freddy popped out with the plushies in his hand and handed them to you. You grabbed your back pack and put the stuff to entertain yourself in the bag to bring with you. You grabbed a rubix cube, phone, book, sketch book, and your headphones and then Freddy stuffed the plushies into your bag. "What do I need them for?", you asked him and he just kept stuffing them. Then he gave you his bow tie and Bonnie and Goldie came out the room and did the same. You put them into your pocket and picked up your plushies and put them into your box. 'What was so special about these bow ties?' you wondered as mike dragged you to the car with your stuff. You got there and went in the lights were off and you could see the show stage and their stood three animatronics. Were you in for a hell of a night...


	4. Chapter 4

You were sitting in the corner of the office and you watched Mike checking all the cameras. Mike told you that your in charge of the music box. Great, how fun was this gonna be. You would actually rather be home with the other but this was just temporarily which was okay with you. You had your headphones blasting music while you took pictures of the stuff in the office. You were looking at the cameras and switched to the main stage and there stood three robots a blue bunny, a chicken, and a bear. You quickly switched over to a hall camera to see nothing and then the chicken appeared with a different face. You handed Mike the tablet and told him you were gonna look around taking your stuff with you. What could go wrong plus they were just friendly robots.

You walked over to the stage and it looked like the two robots were staring at you, which was creepy because they were turned off for the night. One of them winked at you. You sat at one of the tables and took out your sketch pad. You usually drew anything you wanted like anime or animals. You were drawing one of the plushies Freddy gave you when you felt something cold touch your shoulder. You turned around to see the bear looking straight at you. You jumped out the chair and backed away. You were cornered when the other two robots appeared right in front of you. You saw a vent and crawled through it and made around the corner when you saw Mikes legs and you were yanked back. You were now surrounded by the three robots when your bag fell over. The plushies fell out and you hurried to pick them up when one of them picked them up, it was Chica's and they giggled at it and looked back at you.

What were they laughing at? You gave them one of the bow ties and they quickly dropped it as if it had a electrocuted them. They backed away as you pulled out the rest what they were afraid of. One second ago they were giggling it off. What was the problem? You picked up the bow tie as you heard Mike calling your name. You raced back to the table and grabbed your stuff and ran to the office where Mike was walking out. "Kid what were you thinking? I told you to stay with me you know I can't leave the office on my shift.", he said hugging you and leading you out the door. You were quiet on the ride home. What were the robots so scared of? You were surely gonna ask Freddy.

You got home and went to your room. You flopped down on your bed, boy were you tired and you were ready to hit the hay. You fell asleep thinking about the animatronics but before you went to bed you left all the plushies and ties layed out on your bed. You woke up to see that everything was gone and you smelled bacon which meant Mike was making breakfast, the best thing in the world. This meant he wanted something. "Y/N come down and eat.", he yelled as you raced down the steps. He made you an omelet with bacon and toast, the best thing ever. He sat down at the table smiling and started eating. "SO… Kid I have to tell ya something…. I have to go out of town for three weeks an emergency came up and I need to go.", he said smiling shyly. "Really so who's gonna stay and who's watching me?" "No one kid. But I just need to tell you one last thing. My bosses robots are coming here cause there gonna remodel the pizzeria.", he said quickly. "What but where are you gonna put them?", you asked him. "Well you see they have a free roam mode so you should be fine.", he said reassuringly.

You heard a knock on the door and you saw a white bearded man which was Mikes boss. "Hey kiddo. How you been?", he said patting your head. After him came in the robots and some guys carrying a big box. "You don't mind right Y/N?", he said hugging you. "Y/N!", the robots yelled how did they know your name? They all hugged you squeezing out the little air you had left in you. "Guys take it easy. I need to talk to you.", their boss said and they followed after him. They came back a few minutes later. "Sorry Y/N.", they all said looking at the floor. The boss left and so did Mike and they began to wander around the house. You told them what was off limits and what they could do and couldn't do. They all introduced themselves properly and the bears name was Toy Freddy the bunny's name was Toy Bonnie but he said you can call him Bonbon the chicken said her name was Toy Chica.

You turned on the TV and you went over to the kitchen where you were startled by a tall black figure. "Hi there.", it said. "My name is Marionette.", he said shaking your hand. "Do you mind helping me? I'm hungry and I'm tired of eating pizza.", he sighed as he pulled out a Ramen soup. You poured water in it and put it in the microwave once it was done you told him to wait for it to cool down before he ate it, then gave him a fork. You walked to the living room and something on the ceiling caught your eye. You looked up to see one of the animatronics but it looked like a bunch a parts. It stared at you and held out what you thought was a hand. You took it and it head got closer and it was about to close its jaw when Toy Freddy came in. " Mangle don't you dare!", he yelled and it stopped. "Sorry he's just not used to teenagers.", Toy Freddy said pulling you back. You knew who wasn't your favorite now.

You went upstairs and locked the door making sure it was locked and knocked on the other door. "Freddy you can come out. I need to talk to you.", you whispered the door creaked open and they all walked out. They all sat down on the floor and you sat in front of them. They all stared at you with this strange look. "I'm guessing you're mad because your replacements are here?", you asked and they all nodded. "So why are you guys mad exactly, they seem to be afraid of you.", you said. "They might be afraid of some of us but not all of us. They're only afraid of Bonnie and I.", Freddy said. "They picked on the rest of us back at the restaurant. That's why the boss put us here to avoid the worst. Yes, we did the best we could to fight them back but it was useless. They were too many and we could only get our revenge on one of them.", Freddy said. "The mangle, it came in one day and started to pick on Freddy and he didn't mind until he crossed the line on something he said. Freddy got so mad he tore him piece by piece leaving his endoskeleton exposed. Then we left him in front of the door for the rest of them to see.", Bonnie said.

"You don't need to worry Y/N as long as they avoid us then we'll be fine. We'll be careful at night.", he said hugging and he raced into the room. You went downstairs to see the Toys watching Steven Universe. They looked at you then at the screen and Toy Freddy signaled you to come over and you sat next to him. It was the episode with Lapis Lazuli being captured and they seemed really into it. You got comfortable and started getting sleepy and Toy Freddy wrapped his arm around you and you pushed it off and got up. "Come on Y/N don't be like that, stay.", he said as you walked up the stairs. "I said to stay", a deeper voice said and you turned around to see Toy Freddy with black eye sockets. You ran up the stairs and were pulled down by cold hands. "I said to stay.", he said hitting you in the face…

*oh shit*


	5. Chapter 5

You yelled as you felt your cheek was red and stinging while tears ran down your face. Toy Freddy dragged you back to the couch and sat next to you. His eyes turned normal he avoided your gaze. You just sat their crying as they watched TV. Once they were really into it you got your legs into a position you knew would work if you could run. Without a second thought you bolted off the couch and up the stairs with the Toys running after you you made it to the room and locked your door. You turned around to see Freddy, Goldie, Bonnie and Foxy. "What happened to your face?", Freddy said pointing at your cheek. You hadn't even noticed you were bleeding. It must have been when toy Freddy tried to drag you. "I said who did this Y/N?", Freddy said in a forceful voice. "It was Toy…", before you could finish Freddy was rushing out the room.

With Goldie, Bonnie, and Foxy behind him. You ran down stairs to see the Toys sleeping. Freddy went over to the couch and grabbed him by the shoulder. He instantly woke up and his eyes filled with fear. "I swear it was an accident, come on.", he pleaded. "That was no accident and you know it.", Freddy snapped back. He threw toy Freddy into the wall while Bonnie was jumped by Toy Bonnie. Out of nowhere toy Chica sprang to life and tackled Goldie which was useless because he appeared on top of her. You backed away as you saw Freddy slam Toy Freddy on the table breaking the table along with him. Bonnie was throwing Toy Bonnie into the wall when all the sudden you felt something grab your neck and squeezing it tightly. You were being lifted off your feet when you were running out of air. You turned around to see mangle with pitch black eyes like the ones you'd seen earlier. Everything was starting to get blurry and the room was getting darker by the second. The last thing you saw was Freddy jumping at you.

Freddys Pov

"Y/N!", I said as she collapsed to the grown and Mangle climbed away when Foxy came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground Mangle quickly wrapped himself around Foxy, squeezing him tightly. Then Bonnie jumped at him and lifted him from the ground and threw him out the window. How was I going to to explain that to Y/N? Toy Freddy threw a punch and got my attention. "What are you scared because your little friend might be dead? Where's your little chicken friend anyway?", he said as he smiled wickedly. "I'll kill you.", I said pounding at him as Y/N got up and we saw the clock it was almost six. We had to get back. I signaled the others we had to leave and I grabbed Y/N and took her upstairs.I saw the Marionette watching in the background enjoying himself and I gave him a death stare. He looked shocked and smiled.

We left the toys downstairs unconscious and made our way back to the room. I layed Y/N onto the bed and checked if she was breathing. Thank god she was or they were gonna pay. "Well get them back you see.", I muttered as the others went into the room and closed the door I layed next to Y/N and held her close.

Your Pov

You were walking in pitch black you couldn't speak it was like your voice had disappeared. "Y/n, they can try to save you all they want but in the end they'll kill you.", a voice said from the darkness. "You may be precious to them but they know the truth about what they did. They can't hide that fact anymore. Don't worry you're not dead, just in my world thanks to Mangle. He helped me get in touch with you… Just know when I awaken I will make sure the Toys will pay dearly...", He said chuckling. You woke up to see Freddy lying next to you and the others standing in your room impatiently. "Y/N!", they said over joyed.

Freddy sat up fixing his top hat and vest. You were wondering what happened when it all hit you. Your head hurt but you shook it off. Everyone was staring at you worried. "Whats wrong?", they asked as they saw your expression. You decide not to tell them when you felt a stinging pain in your arm and leg. You looked down to see your pants stained with red and were torn where a deep cut was exposed. You looked at your arm to see it bleeding. It wasn't as bad as your leg but it stung. "I'll tend to those wounds Y/N. They're my fault anyway.", he said as he got up from the bed and pulled out a first aid kit. He ripped the rest of your jeans up to your knee which was kind of scary because he just tore through it like nothing. The rest of them went into the room and Bonnie and Goldie stayed behind. Freddy finished tending your wounds and told you to rest, you told him no because you felt completely fine. Then Goldie walked over you and lifted his hand and you eyes started getting heavier and you fell asleep.

Bonnie Pov

"Freddy we need to talk.", I said as he walked away from Y/N. "I know what's it about I'm well aware.", he said dusting off his pants. "You mean that he's already speaking with her and he's going to wake up soon.", Freddy said arranging some of the plushies and held up the golden bunny and squeezed it and placed it down gently. We needed to do something quick before he gets Y/N. We have to have a plan. We need to protect her, she's everything to us and if she's gone our only hope ends.

Freddys POV

When he awakes I'll be ready. I'm not letting you take her, she's ours and will always be. I called Bonnie and Goldie over and stared to discuss the plan. They understood it and they were sure they knew what they had to do for Chica and Foxy. I had other things in mind. It's time they stop relying on us and fend for themselves when we have a battle to win…

Your POV

You woke up to see Freddy deep in thought and Goldie staring at you. "Y/N, your awake!", Goldie said surprise and Bonnie looked at him as if something were wrong. ''Yeah what's the matter? Is something wrong?", you said getting Freddys attention. "Go to bed.", he said plainly. "I would if you guys would go to to your room.", you said pointing towards the door. They left and you fell back asleep. After they saw you were sleeping they came back out and watched you closely. Nothing was going to hurt you under their protection.


	6. Chapter 6

Springtrap will come later on in the story i got to make him fit in the story so for now youll be becoming friends with bonnie or is it more

Sorry the chapters so short I'll update later today

You're Pov

You and bonnie were getting along fine since he was in charge of you and the others were busy. You played around by fist fighting he ended up beating you in the end. You sketched him in your math notebook and he took the picture. Every time you tried to go downstairs he would be there and watch you carefully what was up with him. Today was different he just sat on your bed deep in thought. " What's wrong with you today I want to rumble" you said falling on the bed. You accidently flopped really and fell on the floor. You hit your hard because you were bleeding and it stung. " What was that" you heard Freddy ask from inside the room. "Nothing" bonnie yelled back as he picked you up and took you to the bathroom. "You hurt yourself, you idiot" he said as he got a towel and dabbed it on your head. "Who you calling an idiot" you snapped back pushing him away. "You" he said. "I'm not an idiot" you said sitting up. "Are to" he said. "Are not" you said." Are too "he said" are not"you argued. " Will you just let me help you" he yelled back. You were taken by surprise by his words. Did he just really say that? He picked up the towel and continued to clean the blood.

After he finished you ran out the bathroom and locked the door. You could hear him banging on the door and giggled. "Y/N open the door" he yelled. "No don't feel like it" you said jumping on your bed. Then you heard cracking and you panicked and hid behind the door. He was close to cracking the door. You quickly slipped into the other room where the others stared at you. " What are you doing in here get out" Goldie said pushing you towards the door. "Bonnies out there" you whispered back as you heard the door fall back. "Fine well hide you this time but don't expect us to help you again" he said pushing you in a corner right when the door opened. "Where is she" you heard bonnie snap as he pushed through the others. "She's not in here, maybe's she downstairs" Freddy said pushing him out. You heard bonnie race downstairs and you came out to see the others smiling. You left and hid under your bed.

He came back up and you heard him walk around the room. You suddenly felt a tug under your leg and you were pulled up and lifted of the ground. Now you were dangling in midair by your leg. "Really, Y/N really" he said lifting you higher. Man was he strong. "It's funny to see you all mad" you said mimicking him. "Yeah, yeah you had me worried you can't just go run off" he said placing you on the ground. "Why do you worry about me so much" you asked him jumping on your bed. "It's because i-c-care about you…now will you stop jumping on the bed" he said turning red. "Why do you care about me the only person who cares about me is mike I don't think my friends even care about me" you said sitting on your bed. "Well I care about you Y/N everyone does" he said hugging you.

"He's right we all do that's why we are planning to protect you ….…" you heard Goldie say you turned around to see everyone smiling. " What do you mean protect me" you asked him. "Bonnie seems very fond of you Y/N" he said avoiding the question." What do you mean by protect me Goldie" you said gripping his arm. "Ow….. Okay, okay I can't tell you but someone else can" he said pointing at Freddy. 'What no I can't tell her at least not yet" he said looking at the wall to avoid your gaze. You looked at chica who looked at foxy and foxy looked at Goldie and Goldie looked at bonnie.

"Oh come on I'm already in charge of her that was hard enough and also awesome cause i get to spend time with you….. Fine… Y/N you have to listen carefully. Someone wants to hurt you someone who use to care for you before something happened and he changed I won't tell you his name because its just chilling for even me to say it even if… anyway we have to protect you from him to avoid him from hurting you that's why we're all on guard even the toys just because we care about you too much to let you get hurt." He said hugging you towards the end.

"Is that it….I thought you guys killed someone or something.", you said shocked but worried. "Wait a minute what!", Freddy exclaimed. "You aren't scared at the fact someone's out to kill you?", Goldie asked. "Oh, speaking of which I forgot to tell you guys….my friends are coming over so you guys need to stay in the room.", you said playing with your fingers. "Why didn't you tell us sooner. What are gonna do about the Toys Y/N?" Bonnie said. "I don't know let's put them in the basement or something. Just relax okay and if you guys come out of the room while they're here you're gonna get it.. Got it?", you said giving them death stares. "Sure.", Freddy said sighing. "Good, now they'll be here in an hour so, Chica come downstairs and help me get set up… Boys you better fix my door or your dead.", you said pointing at the door frame. "Okay, okay no need to be bossy lass.", Foxy said pushing you and Chica out.


	7. Chapter 7

You were in the kitchen with Chica. When you felt someone tap your shoulder. It was toy Freddy and he looked sad. "Y/N, I'm sorry for hitting you the other day.", he said taking off his top hat. When a voice interrupted. "Why do you need to apologize to that wench. It's nothing but a human, we are far more superior. She had it coming when she choose to defy you.", The Mangle said. "What you're saying is true Mangle. I don't have to apologize to her, even if the originals are here we are their superiors.", Toy Freddy said pushing you. "Hey stop that.", Chica said holding a knife up. "Or what?", he said pushing you again. This time you hit the stove and it was on. You felt you arm burning. You screamed out in pain. Toy Freddy and Mangle quickly ran to the basement when Chica called Freddy. "Chica what's wrong?" he yelled. "Y/N, she's hurt…", before she could fish her sentence the boys were down the stairs and in the kitchen. "What happened lass?", Foxy said lifting your arm. "Who did this to you?", Goldie asked. "It was Toy Freddy, Mangle told him something and he pushed me into the stove.", you said wincing in pain as foxy lifted your arm. "They went to the basement.", Chica said picking up the knife. Foxy raced down the basement, the others behind him. You tried to follow but they told you to stay upstairs.

Foxy vs mangle

"Mangle you son of a bitch!", I said jumping at him. "Get off you rabid dog. Are you upset because of your little friends' injured? Trust me much worse will happen to her and it's probably is happening right now.", he said. "I'm gonna rip you apart you piece of crap.", I screeched as I lifted him up. There's no way in hell he's getting away with what he did to Y/N. He jumped out of my grasp and swung at me. He bit into my shoulder and I pierced his head with my hook. It's endo had eyes filled with fear and I ripped it off of him. His wires ripped and the electricity sparked and it screamed out in pain with black liquid oozing out. "Endo!", mangled cried out. "You're gonna pay.", he said swooping into one of the vents disappearing.

Freddy vs Toy Freddy

"I'm gonna kill you!", I screeched as I threw punches at him. "Mangle's right we are superior and will always be. You're just rusted metal.", he said kicking me off. He jumped at me and I caught him in mid air and swung him around. His eyes were losing focus and now he screaming to stop and I did. I let him go sending him straight into the wall, he wasn't gonna get up after that. I went towards his limp body and saw black oozing out his forehead. How was I gonna explain that to Y/N?

Chica vs Toy Chica

She's going down. She may be the better version of me but she's just some plastic toy. "I knew it. The others were right, you guys are just a pile a junk and you're the one who weighs them down all the time because you can't fend for yourself. Am I right Chica?", Toy Chica taunted. "I may be old but there's a lot of fight in me especially since you guys hurt Y/N. You'll pay you skank.", I said pushing her. She pulled my hair and flipped me on the ground. I got back up and kicked her in the gut. She fell to the ground with a thud and I kicked her again and she winced in pain. I lifted her off the ground and pined her against the wall. "Who's the weak one now?", I teased as tears filled her eyes I grabbed the knife and pierced it through her shoulder. She's gonna regret messing with me. She went cold and I left her in the wall.

Bonnie vs Toy Bonnie

"You're nothing but the plastic cheap version of me.", I said as he came at me. I grabbed his shoulder and swung him into the wall. He got up a jolted at me and pushed me against the wall but I slammed him on the floor by his neck. He went face first on the floor, black liquid oozing out of him. Great I broke a Toy.

Foxy Pov

I grabbed the others and then I thought, 'Where the hell was Mangle?' That's when I heard Y/N scream. We rushed upstairs to see Y/N in mid air with Mangle grabbing her by the neck. Balloon Boy had a knife in his hand when we heard a knock on the door. "Y/N! You home?", a voice said from behind the door. Balloon Boy and Mangle quickly disappeared and ran to the basement. We ran upstairs and closed the door behind us and stayed as quiet as possible.

Your Pov

You went to answer to see your friends. Jessie, Angeles, and Zoey. "Y/N, where's Mike?" Zoey asked. "He's not here.", You said as the walked in. You pulled out the snacks and turned on the TV. You pulled out movies. You guys were either watching Insidious Chapter Two, The Gallows, or Poltergeist. You all chose The Gallows. You were in thirty minutes to the movie and all of you were huddled together, that was until you heard footsteps. Thank God the girls were asleep because now there was running back and forth. You ran upstairs and opened the door to see Freddy, Goldie, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy chasing each other laughing. "What you never said we couldn't come out the room but technically were in your room.", Chica said pulling you into the bunch.

You started playing around when you tripped on a pillow and you fell. Foxy fell on you, in front came Bonnie and somehow he fell back. Then behind you fell Chica, Goldie, then Freddy who tried to prevent himself from falling but Goldie tripped him. You heard footsteps coming up the stairs and stopped in front of your door. Everyone looked for a hiding place. "Hey Y/N, where's your bathroom?", Angeles said opening the door as Bonnie was sliding under the bed. "Y/N who's that?", she asked pointing at Bonnie who was trying his best to blend in. "Someone's got a boyfriend.", she said pulling him out from under the bed. "Hi. My names Angeles. What's yours?", she said shaking his hand. "It's Bonnie", he said nervously. "How long have you and Y/N been together?", she asked. "For a really long time?", you interrupted. That's when Bonnie pulled you in by the waist and hugged you. "Angeles can you go now.", you said showing her away. "I'll go when he gives you a kiss.", she said. "Ummm...", you said looking at Bonnie who was smiling.

Suddenly your lips were crashing into his and he quickly pulled away. She left and after that you kicked Bonnie where the sun doesn't shine and punched him in the gut. You locked the door and turned around to see the boys jumping Bonnie. "That's unfair you fraking cheater she's mine.", they all snapped. Poor Bonnie he wasn't gonna be able to walk for at least an hour for the beating he's getting. Foxy was going at him hard and cursing at him in different kinds of tones and gibberish you never heard of. This was gonna be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

You managed to get everyone to calm down. You hadn't realized it had been going on for two hours. You were tired and they finally notice that you were almost falling asleep by laying against the door. Bonnie picked you up and layed you on you're bed. "Thanks.", you said yawning. "Sorry, for making so much noise.", he said. You held up your hand as you drifted off to sleep.

Your dream

You were in that quite place again when you heard a voice. You could barley make it out. It was an animatronic not like the others he just like Bonnie and was golden. "Hello Y/N do you remember me?", he said with a bright flash. You know you knew him from somewhere but where. "I remember the day I first met you, it was your 8th birthday and you had requested all the animatronics to be there. Every single one and you counted every single one of us. That was the day they fixed me to look nice like the others before they were worn down. But that was years ago what does it matter anymore. Now I'm stuck in that room alone while the rest of them get to see you.", he said walking over to you. "What do you mean you were the most important thing in this world to me you're what matters.", you said hugging him tightly.

"Do you remember my name?", he asked in your grasp. "I remember it clear as day Spring Bonnie.", you said. "No one calls me that anymore, not after what happened on your birthday. They call me Springtrap after that day, they said that I drove you away, that I was bad, none of kids loved me.", he said returning the hug. "But you should have known I was the one kid who loved you and I never came back after that day... I never knew why… I'm so sorry Spring Bonnie I never meant to leave you like that.", you said.

"please don't apologize will you do me a favor Y/N , when you wake up you can't tell the others you saw me, you have to go in the room and I want you to turn on the light and you should see me in a corner a week from now do what I'm telling you when the others aren't around, understand" he said looking dead into your eyes. " I promise" you said looking back at him. "Good now I have to let you go or the others will get worried see you tonight his voice said as he disappeared.

End of dream

You woke up to smell of food. You sat up to see bonnie standing with a tray in his hand with flower and a letter. Did he really make all of this for you? He did owe you for the stunt he pulled so you let it pass this once. He placed the tray on your lap and sat next to you. "This is sorry for what I did last night" he said handing you letter.

" Dear Y/N,

 _I'm very sorry for what I did it was not appropriate of me to do that. That is why I have made you a breakfast a put my heart and time into. I have also planned to make you lunch and dinner so please let me know when you're hungry. I will put lots of my love_ _FOR YOU_ _into it._

 _Ps. I only had to write this to you because Freddy made me stupid bear he's just jealous cause I can sing better and I'm goanna get you if you tell him I told you that._

Sincerely, bonnie xoxoxoxo

You looked at him in amazement then laughed." WHAT'S SO FUNNY" he asked. "Just that im goanna tell Freddy what you said." You said laughing. "No you can tell him…" "Tell me what " you heard Freddy said and you passed him the letter and pointed at the bottom. His eyes scanned the paper and his eyes filled with fire. "So that what it is….Bonnie!" he said tackling him to ground. Bonnie bolted up out the room and ran downstairs with Freddy after him. You just sat in the room until you heard glass break. You ran downstairs to see the same window that broke last week was now shattered into pieces. "Freddy, bonnie" you yelled and they immediately stopped when they heard you yell. The saw the window and the back away. You grabbed them both by the ear and pulled them together banging their heads against another. '' We totally deserved that '' bonnie said. '' well you can spend the day cleaning up here and play your little tunes singer'' Freddy said as he walked up stairs. '' Goldie you're in charge of Y/N '' said as he walked into the room.

Suddenly Goldie appeared in front of you. '' hello dear'' he said grabbing your hand. "Where are we going" you asked as he pulled you outside. "I don't get to go out much so will you please take me somewhere" he asked. "Sure where do you want to go" you asked him. "I'll go anywhere you would like to go" he said closing the door. You had the perfect idea thanks to the allowance mike gave you last month you went back inside and came out with a bag. You guys were going to the pool. You grabbed Goldie's hand and headed to the pool. "I have to ask you something" he said. "Sure what is it" you said. "What do you think of me and the others what do you see us as" he said stopping. "I'm not really sure I've never thought of you guys of something except on the first day when you tried to capture me.. So I really don't know I have to think about it" you said and realized he wasn't their anymore. He was ahead of you and was laughing his butt off. "You ran after him and you finally reached the pool after a while of dragging him to the changing room. You handed him a bag and told him to go change.

You were waiting outside for him and he finally came out. "This is what you had planned for me" he said smiling. "Come on we have to race down the water slide" you said pulling him. "Okay, wait up" he said as you dragged him. You were at the top of the stairs to the slide and counted to three and went down the slide with Goldie on the other side. You were heading to the bottom to see Goldie waiting there. "Y/N!" you heard a voice yell. You looked at the bottom to see Angeles at the bottom with Goldie. Goldie caught you in his arms and turned around to see Angeles taking pictures. " OH so who's this" she said. "This is my cousin Goldie.. Right Goldie" you said shoving him with your elbow and smiling. "Yeah.. We were just visiting the water park to have some fun.. Haven't been here in a while" he said rubbing the back of his head. "Well okay I'll see you later I got to go my mom's waiting" she said getting out the pool. Once she left you sighed and took Goldie to the snack stand where you got a surprise.

'GOLDIE YOU WERE TOLD TO KEEP HER IN THE HOUSE WERE YOU NOT" you heard a voice said next to you and you turned around to see Freddy, foxy, and chica. 'When did you guys even get there" you said getting out of your seat. "we followed you" chica said hugging you. "Where's bonnie" you asked. "HES AT HOME CLEANING, NOW LETS GO HAVE SOME Fun" chica said pulling you into the water the others followed after you and jumped in. You were swimming when you felt something tug your leg. You looked down to see a purple figure. You were about to scream when you saw bonnie appear from under the water. "Shh … They don't know I'm here keep it down" he said pulling you somewhere packed of people. "Aren't you supposed to be at home cleaning" you said.

"I finished cleaning plus Freddy said I couldn't come but I didn't listen to the old bear. "he said laughing. "Do you really think you can out smart me BONNIE "you heard a voice say. You turned around to see Freddy and the others. " I might be old but im gonna kick your ass" he said pushing bonnie under water. " You went down with him and the others jumped on him too. " You were trying to find a way to get out from under them and slipped out only to feel exposed. Your top was gone and floating in the water. They all noticed and bonnie jumped on you to cover you up while Freddy snatched up your top and handed it to you. You quickly put it on and stepped out the water. How could they be so freaking stupid? You ran off and grabbed your stuff. "Y/N wait it was an accident" you ran to the nearest park and sat on a bench and cried. Were they really fighting over something so small and end up embarrassing you in front of everyone.

You sat there for the next few hours and eventually fell asleep. You got comfortable and made sure no one was around. You fell asleep to hear someone whispering. You didn't mind and fell asleep.

Time skip

You woke up to the sound of chattering you opened your eyes to see Goldie, foxy, Freddy, and chica. You looked up to see Bonnies face. He was bleeding. His eyes were red. He had a scar on his cheek with a eye that looked swollen. The others looked like they were in the same condition just that bonnie was the only one who had a black eye. You fell asleep when Goldie raised a hand. the same thing happened last time why did that happen.

Your dream

You saw spring bonnie and he looked mad why? "Y/N you're okay" he said as he ran towards you. "I thought something had happened to you" he said hugging you. "What do you mean" you said. "The others were looking for you I thought you were kidnapped and then…. Change of plans tomorrow you have to do what I asked you" he said hugging you tighter. Where the others really looking for you and then what happened you couldn't remember. But you back hurt and your legs felt like they were sore." You have to go their gonna suspect something okay" he said pulling away. " Okay ill see you later" you said as he faded away.

You woke up in your room to see bonnie laying next to you and Goldie by your door and Freddy staring out the window as in lost in thought. They realized you woke up and went over to you. " Y/n are you okay" bonnie asked as he sat up. "No my, back hurts and my legs feel numb" you said trying to sit up. "In that case it happened" Freddy said. "he' s almost awakening" he said pulling bonnie off the bed. " What does that mean you asked." You're in a lot of danger" Goldie said. "Well you guys are gonna protect me right" you said. "Not exactly we have a problem" Freddy said. " What's the problem"…


	9. Chapter 9

"What's the problem?", you asked Freddy who was staring at Bonnie, who was staring at Goldie. "Y/N they want to put us back into the pizzeria.", Goldie said sighing. "What do you mean, isn't that great?", you said. "Not exactly. We still have to deal with the Toys.", Bonnie said cracking his knuckles. You realized it was late and sleep was winning. You yawned and layed down. "We'll talk about it later.", you said sleepily and drifted off into sleep.

Your dream

You were in the same pitch black place you saw Spring Bonnie. "Spring Bonnie!" you yelled out running towards him as he turned around. His eyes were red, "M-My N-N-Name is Springtrap!", he said glitching. "What do you mean you said you would always be Spring Bonnie for me, remember?", you said backing away further. "Don't fret Y/N. I'm still here, just not the same person. My names Vincent, the purple guy.", he said as a purple clouded whirled around him. Then stood a man in all purple with brown hair and a yellow badge. "Come here Y/N, I promise I won't hurt you this is the human version of me.", he said holding out his hand. "I know your not Spring Bonnie. You're a completely different person.", you said backing away further. Then Spring Bonnie appeared. "Y/N wake u-up, R-R-run a-A way!", he said as his eyes switched colors. Then the purple man was back and he had a knife in his hand. "Now come here before I have to get you, I don't want to have to use this.", said holding up his knife. You ran without a second thought. Suddenly he appeared in front of you grabbing you by the waist. "Now your such a pretty thing to be killed, how about we make a deal.", he said holding the knife close to your cheek and pressed in deeper. You screamed in pain as you saw blood run down your face. "Now, if you listen I wont have to do much worse. You're going to turn on the suit like he told you and when you do you'll fall asleep once more to become mine. If you don't I believe your precious friends will die by my hand.", he said swinging the knife around as you nodded. "Now let's have some fun, you can run and I have to catch you.", he said letting you go and having his knife in position while you ran.

As you ran you passed different rooms. One looked like a pizzeria … wait a minute, you knew this place. It was the pizzeria the old one and the others were there. You ran up to Freddy who was standing on stage. "Freddy!, Freddy!, WAKE UP!", you yelled as you saw Vincent getting closer.

Freddys POV

I could hear someone in my head who was it. "Freddy, please, wake me up or he's going to get me.", I heard it say then I realized it was Y/N. "Y/n how are you in my head and who's after you.", I asked her worried. "A purple guys after me and hes going to kill me.", I heard her say as she screamed. I knew who she was talking about I called the others and went over to Y/n who had a deep gash in her cheek.

Your Pov

Vincent was dragging you and cut your arm in the process. "You can never run once your mine.", he said playing with his knife. "Now where should I start… ah yes, I'll mark you as mine. He said grabbing your by the waist and lifted up your shirt. He placed his knife on the side of your stomach he started to press down. He started to carve a V in your stomach and you screamed in agonizing pain. He then cut himself and pored his blood over your cut and it glowed red. "Now you're mine, and when I take you, which I highly doubt any other will dare too do, you'll be mine forever.", he said chuckling. When was this going to end? Why couldn't you just have never fallen asleep? Why was this happening to you? All the sudden you felt cold and wet as Vincent started to fade away with the pizzeria.

You then saw you were in the bathroom with everyone around you. "Y/N your awake!", then you started to feel the pain from before. Suddenly your cheek started to bleed, your arms was covered in blood, and the bath water was turning red. The others pulled you out immediately causing much more pain and you cried out for them to stop. "I'll take care of her.", Goldie said picking you up as gently as possible. He walked you to the room with Bonnie and closed the door leaving the others outside. He layed you on the bed gently and he went to the bathroom and came back with a towel, alcohol, and some bandages.

He cleaned your cheek with a towel and some water and placed bandages on your cheek. "I think you should be fine now let me see your arm.", he said lifting your arm up. He cleaned away the blood with the towel and saw that the cut stretched to your shoulder to near your elbow. He grabbed the alcohol and rubbed it on the cloth. You shut your eyes as you felt the stinging pain and whimpered a little. He rubbed on the rest. "I'm sorry.", he apologized pulling away. Once he was finished he wrapped your arms in bandages. He then went your stomach and saw the mark and look terrified and a stinging pain came as he was about to touch it. You cried into your pillow you were embarrassed to that you had to be his to protect the others. Goldie got up and left and you heard screeching .

You heard yelling and screaming. You opened the door to see Goldie throwing things and his loving eyes were full of rage. "That bastard!", you heard Goldie screech. "Goldie calm down.", you heard Freddy yell. "I can't calm down he marked her it's on her we can't do anything about it now!", he yelled. You heard all of them pacing towards your room. The door flew open and you backed away as they pinned you to the ground. Foxy held you down while Freddy lifted your shirt. They all saw the mark and their eyes filled with hate and they walked out the room. Bonnie stayed behind and you cried as he stared at the mark you quickly ran into the room. And locked the door and slid down to the ground sobbing in your knees. "Y/N open the door.", he said softly. "Bonnie leave me alone, you're probably embarrassed of me. You probably hate me Bonnie, that's why I have to…", you sobbed out. "You have to do what?" Bonnie asked banging on the door. "I have to save you before he kills you!", you blurted out as you ran over to the suit. You felt it's back and you switched on the switch and his eyes lit up and he stood. "I knew you wouldn't betray me my precious Y/N.", he said and the V on your stomach glowed red again. What have you done?...


	10. Chapter 10

You were backing away from him. When you hit the door. "Y/N what's wrong.", Bonnie asked jiggling the lock. "You can't tell him or they'll all die. Now, you never saw me got it, dear.", he said sitting on the ground again. You nodded and opened the door you didn't realize the tears in your eyes and you ran into Bonnie. Who was taken by surprise and fell back. "What's wrong.", he asked soothingly. "I can't tell you Bonnie it's for your own good.", you cried into chest. You didn't realize how you positioned until you lifted your head to see a tomato faced Bonnie. You quickly jumped off of him and jumped on your bed. "Why can't you tell me Y/N.", he asked lying next to you. "Bonnie I would tell you if I could.", you sobbed out. "Whatever it is I can protect myself from what's wrong.", he said getting comfortable facing you. "I can't tell you can you please just leave me alone.", you asked him. "No Y/N I'm not going anywhere.", he said… "Bonnie… if I did something horrible that put your lives in danger would you ever hurt me?", you asked him. "I could never hurt you Y/N, you know that none of us could and partially because the God damn bear won't let us… but we love you Y/N and that won't get in the way of anything, it will never change.", he said hugging you. But hearing those words made you cry even more, they cared about you and you were going to make them suffer by giving up your own life for theirs.

Bonnie only stared at you he had finally given up. He knew something was seriously wrong and he needed to know what that was. "Hey Y/N, are you crying because you think we're mad at you?", he said moving your hair out of your face. "Well if that's what it is, then I just want you to know we're not mad at you it's just that we don't want you to go through some of the things that we know about when someone gets that type of mark. But we're NOT going to let that happen to you well never stop fighting for you.", he said hugging you. "It's not that.", you said pushing him away. He finally gave up and left you to cry. You knew what would happen if you told him. You couldn't face the fact that they'll suffer because of you. what we're you going to do now?

Bonnie PoV

I called the others and told them what happened. Yes, I was raging inside about the mark but we had a bigger worry on our hands. Whats wrong with Y/N. Why is she trying to protect us. "Guys!", I called out for them to stop fighting. "What!", Freddy screeched. "Something's wrong with her. She won't stop crying, she said she has to protect us.", I explained. They rushed to her room and saw her there sobbing in your knees. "Y/N what's wrong?" I heard Freddy said worried. She just continued to sob harder. "She won't tell you?", I said in defeat. "She has to tell us.", Chica said. "I can't tell you guys, for my sake and yours.", she said silently. "Y/N were here for your sake and if anything wants to hurt you just tell us.", Goldie said walking over to her bed. She pushed him away and shocked look filled his eyes and he left. "Y/N if you don't tell us what's wrong were not leaving you.", Chica blurted out aggravated. "Just leave me alone!", she yelled out. I wasn't leaving even if you told me too not until you tell me…

Your PoV

You were angry and frustrated that they kept urging you to tell them. "Y/N we thought we could help you but I guess we can't do everything that we wanted.", you heard Foxy say. Freddy went back into the room with Chica behind him. You knew they tried to help you in all ways possible and tried to get you our of very situation but this one was one that no one could get you out of. Sleep was catching up with you. You laid down on your pillow and fell asleep.

Your Dream

You were in pitch black you already knew what awaited for you. You couldn't help but let tears fall down your cheek the pain was overwhelming. It was like your entire body, every muscle especially your heart was in pain. You Felt a finger touch your cheek and you turned around to see Vincent. "Why are you crying, aren't you happy you're saving their lives?", he said brushing away tears. "Now let's begin. I won't take you yet but who said I couldn't have fun." He said moving your hair out your face. He made his way down your neck. Kissing it gently up and down. You tried to push him away but his grip would get tighter on your shoulder. "No, no, no. You said you would be mine.", he teased as he continued. He then began biting at your neck. He moved his way upwards towards your face and you were just inches away from each other he smirked. His lips crashed into yours and he tried to look for an opening. He gripped your chest and you gasped. He found his way in and began to explore you bit down on his tongue and he screamed in pain. "Naughty Y/N, how dare you defy me.", he said gripping your neck. You were gasping for air and saw the look of lust in his eyes. "I can't kill you but how about another mark?", he said puling out his knife. He pulled down your sleeve and began to carve a V in shoulder. He did the same process and cut himself and pored his blood over yours. "Soon enough you'll be mine.", he said disappearing.

End of Dream

You opened your eyes to see Freddy standing in the doorway and Bonnie leaning against your bed frame. You rushed to the bathroom. You spit out the blood in your mouth and washed it away. The taste still stood there and you grabbed mouth wash and rinsed over and over again. You closed the door in Bonnie's face. You cleaned the blood off the mark and covered it with your sleeve. You walked out to be stopped by Freddy. "You haven't bathed yet, here.", he said handing you a towel. You stepped into the shower.

You instantly felt a stinging pain on your shoulder. You looked down to see it was glowing red. You were washing your hair. You hadn't realized it was so dirty. You saw red stream into the drain quickly grabbed the shampoo and began to rub it in. Once you finished you washed your face and washed the rim of your mouth which was stained with dried blood. After you finished you stepped out the shower and wrapped the towel around your self. You heard Chica tell the boys to leave and you heard the boys leave. You walked out and went to the dresser. You were pulling out your clothes and headed to the mirror. You pulled your hair back and revealed the scar.

Chica instantly headed over to you and examines it gripping your shoulder and immediately let you go when she heard you wince in pain. She walked out and you locked the door you knew what was coming. You heard banging on the door. You hid in the far corner of the closet. You heard the door cracking there goes another door. You thought as you heard it snap. You heard everyone running in and heard them yelling searching for you….

"Where Is the lass.", you heard Foxy said. They looked in the bathroom, underneath the bed and even your drawers. Which you thought was silly. They had finally given up. They went downstairs and began searching. Once you hurt the door close you slipped out the closet. Only to run into Bonnie. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?", he said grabbing you by the waist. "Could you please let me go?", you asked him trying to pull away from his grip. "Let me see it.", he said tightening his grip. He pulled your sleeve down reveling the mark. "Why do you always hide this from me you know I care about you.", he said pulling your sleeve back up. He moved your hair out the way and his eyes widened. "What's wrong?", you asked him. "What isn't wrong?", he said placing you in front of the mirror showing you your neck. You had this big purple bruise on your neck and partially of your shoulder with teeth marks. You looked at Bonnie who was furious. "Where you gonna hide this from me too?", he said. " No… I didn't even know it was there, I swear.", you tried to explain. "How could you not know it was there? You must have realized it was there when Chica saw you, so are you lying to me now Y/n?", he yelled back. "Bonnie I swear I didn't know.", you teared out. Before you could finish your sentence he walked out the room…


	11. Chapter 11

Your Pov

Goldie had given you some medicine. It was working it's effects because now you felt like you hit been upside the head and everything was mixed up.

Bonnie Pov

I was in charge of you because Freddy said so. It seemed real easy that was before Goldie gave you medicine. Now you were speaking gibberish. You had been laughing your ass off I seriously didn't know why. "Bonnie… C-could you come h-here.", you called me over patting the bed. At least the medicine worked cause now you could move again which meant me having no excuse to carry you ?. "I want to know what would you have done if Vincent really did get his hands on me.", you giggled out. "I… I would have done things I wouldn't want you to know or see about me.", I said nervously of what next. "What kind of things.", she asked. I really didn't want to tell her I was afraid of her reaction would she still feel the same about me. "It's better if you don't know that.", I said patting her head and putting on a a fake smile. "Tell me.", she said seriously. "If I did I don't think you would think the same of me.", I said standing up. "Bonnieeeee tell meeee.", she whined. "Fine just promise that you won't think of me otherwise.", I said nervously. "Promise.", she said smiling. "Well if he dared to lay a finger on you I would…", I was continuing to say when I realized you were gone.

I ran down stairs to see you dancing around with Chica in the living room. Goldie was gonna kill me. You were dancing around stepping everywhere with music blasting. I turned off the stereo. You stopped and then tackled me down. "BONNIE DANCE WITH MEEE!", she silently yelled. You got up and turned on the stereo and began to dance around. Then pulled me around the room and Chica just played along laughing her butt off. Suddenly she tripped over the rug bringing me down with her. Now here I was on the ground with Y/ N in such in awkward position. This made it even worse. "BONNIE I LOVE YOU.", She Yelled At The Top Of Her lungs. With that appeared Freddy, Goldie, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Foxy, and Mangle. "What!", they all yelled. I pushed Y/N off and picked her up. "It's nothing she's just a bit wacky from the medicine.", I tried to lie. But there looks told everyone otherwise. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "Bonnie.", Freddy growled. "It's not what you think.", I tried to explain.

Suddenly Y/N got really close to the point where are faces were inches apart. "Love you.", and with that her lips crashed into mine. I was taken surprise and stumbled. Her cheeks were deep crimson and mine reflected off of hers. I returned the kiss and pulled back once I heard growling. I paced up the stairs once I saw Freddy sharpening his claws which I knew that were gonna end up on me. I closed the door locking it. I could here pounding on the door it's a good thing I tightened the bolts but I knew it would break eventually.

Once they got in here they were gonna kill me I had to get out I grabbed Y/N and a coat and opened a window. I slowly climbed out and made my was down the roof quietly. Once I got down I ran for it. I was down the street and I heard them yelling I was in so much trouble. I ran to the only place I knew, the park. I ran straight for it and I saw we were far enough from the house. I hadn't noticed you were sleeping until you were snuggled up to my chest. I layed the jacket on you and sat on a bench. Just have to wait a while.

Time skip

I opened the door to be stared down by eight pair of eyes. Chica took Y/ N out of my hands and up the stairs. Now all that was left was me getting my ass beat. This was gonna be a long night.

Time skip 1 hour later  
Your pov

You woke up feeling like crap. If only Goldie hadn't Given You That Medicine. You couldn't remember a thing after that. Your head felt fuzzy. You sat up to see Goldie, Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie hiding behind them he looked pretty beat up what happened to him. "How you feeling?", Freddy said sarcastically. "Freddy take it easy I know your mad but calm down.", Goldie said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why would you be mad at me?", I asked them curiously. "Why wouldn't we you had two days to choose but I can see you already made your choice.", Freddy snapped. "I didn't make the choice yet.", you said unaware of what happened. "Your lips said otherwise.", Freddy snapped back. "What do you mean by my lips?", you said confused. "You have to remember earlier, or is it not apparent to you about your kiss with bunny boy?", he said pushing Bonnie forward.

"I what?!", You snapped as a blush flooded your cheeks. "B-Bonnie… is that true?", you asked nervously. "Ummmmmm… It kind of it… you see ... I... it's true.", he said in defeat. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME LIKE THAT SURE I SAID I LOVE YOU BUT WHAT IF I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN IT!?" you snapped at him angered. "It's not what you think… Did you just say you really didn't mean it when you said you loved me?" he said hurt by your words. What did you just say it was all in the heat of the moment. "Bonnie I didn't mean it like that I….", you tried to explain. "Don't bother I know what you really feel for me. I was just a toy for you to play with my emotions wasn't I.", he said stepping back. "Bonnie, it's not like that I didn't mean to hurt you...", you tried to explain but he was gone. Great you screwed up again with the person who really did care about and to add to it Mike was coming home in three days. What did you do…


	12. Chapter 12

Your Pov

Goldie had given you some medicine. It was working it's effects because now you felt like you hit been upside the head and everything was mixed up.

Bonnie Pov

I was in charge of you because Freddy said so. It seemed real easy that was before Goldie gave you medicine. Now you were speaking gibberish. You had been laughing your ass off I seriously didn't know why. "Bonnie… C-could you come h-here.", you called me over patting the bed. At least the medicine worked cause now you could move again which meant me having no excuse to carry you ?. "I want to know what would you have done if Vincent really did get his hands on me.", you giggled out. "I… I would have done things I wouldn't want you to know or see about me.", I said nervously of what next. "What kind of things.", she asked. I really didn't want to tell her I was afraid of her reaction would she still feel the same about me. "It's better if you don't know that.", I said patting her head and putting on a a fake smile. "Tell me.", she said seriously. "If I did I don't think you would think the same of me.", I said standing up. "Bonnieeeee tell meeee.", she whined. "Fine just promise that you won't think of me otherwise.", I said nervously. "Promise.", she said smiling. "Well if he dared to lay a finger on you I would…", I was continuing to say when I realized you were gone.

I ran down stairs to see you dancing around with Chica in the living room. Goldie was gonna kill me. You were dancing around stepping everywhere with music blasting. I turned off the stereo. You stopped and then tackled me down. "BONNIE DANCE WITH MEEE!", she silently yelled. You got up and turned on the stereo and began to dance around. Then pulled me around the room and Chica just played along laughing her butt off. Suddenly she tripped over the rug bringing me down with her. Now here I was on the ground with Y/ N in such in awkward position. This made it even worse. "BONNIE I LOVE YOU.", She Yelled At The Top Of Her lungs. With that appeared Freddy, Goldie, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Foxy, and Mangle. "What!", they all yelled. I pushed Y/N off and picked her up. "It's nothing she's just a bit wacky from the medicine.", I tried to lie. But there looks told everyone otherwise. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "Bonnie.", Freddy growled. "It's not what you think.", I tried to explain.

Suddenly Y/N got really close to the point where are faces were inches apart. "Love you.", and with that her lips crashed into mine. I was taken surprise and stumbled. Her cheeks were deep crimson and mine reflected off of hers. I returned the kiss and pulled back once I heard growling. I paced up the stairs once I saw Freddy sharpening his claws which I knew that were gonna end up on me. I closed the door locking it. I could here pounding on the door it's a good thing I tightened the bolts but I knew it would break eventually.

Once they got in here they were gonna kill me I had to get out I grabbed Y/N and a coat and opened a window. I slowly climbed out and made my was down the roof quietly. Once I got down I ran for it. I was down the street and I heard them yelling I was in so much trouble. I ran to the only place I knew, the park. I ran straight for it and I saw we were far enough from the house. I hadn't noticed you were sleeping until you were snuggled up to my chest. I layed the jacket on you and sat on a bench. Just have to wait a while.

Time skip

I opened the door to be stared down by eight pair of eyes. Chica took Y/ N out of my hands and up the stairs. Now all that was left was me getting my ass beat. This was gonna be a long night.

Time skip 1 hour later  
Your pov

You woke up feeling like crap. If only Goldie hadn't Given You That Medicine. You couldn't remember a thing after that. Your head felt fuzzy. You sat up to see Goldie, Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie hiding behind them he looked pretty beat up what happened to him. "How you feeling?", Freddy said sarcastically. "Freddy take it easy I know your mad but calm down.", Goldie said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why would you be mad at me?", I asked them curiously. "Why wouldn't we you had two days to choose but I can see you already made your choice.", Freddy snapped. "I didn't make the choice yet.", you said unaware of what happened. "Your lips said otherwise.", Freddy snapped back. "What do you mean by my lips?", you said confused. "You have to remember earlier, or is it not apparent to you about your kiss with bunny boy?", he said pushing Bonnie forward.

"I what?!", You snapped as a blush flooded your cheeks. "B-Bonnie… is that true?", you asked nervously. "Ummmmmm… It kind of it… you see ... I... it's true.", he said in defeat. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME LIKE THAT SURE I SAID I LOVE YOU BUT WHAT IF I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN IT!?" you snapped at him angered. "It's not what you think… Did you just say you really didn't mean it when you said you loved me?" he said hurt by your words. What did you just say it was all in the heat of the moment. "Bonnie I didn't mean it like that I….", you tried to explain. "Don't bother I know what you really feel for me. I was just a toy for you to play with my emotions wasn't I.", he said stepping back. "Bonnie, it's not like that I didn't mean to hurt you...", you tried to explain but he was gone. Great you screwed up again with the person who really did care about and to add to it Mike was coming home in three days. What did you do…


	13. Chapter 13

Springtrap comes in this chapter ? I was so excited to write this chapter and it's long.

* * *

You were now alone and crying into your knees. HOW COULD YOU MAKE SUCH A MISTAKE! The others had left you. You already knew they were mad at you. Your words just didn't come out the way you wanted it too. Everything was going wrong all of it was. WHAT WAS THIS HAPPENING TO YOU! You needed to apologize to Bonnie it was the only way you could explain yourself. Maybe writing him a note would be better. The others would stop you if you tried to talk to him. You went over to your small desk and pulled out a piece of paper, envelope and a pen. You began writing you were off to a good start.

Dear Bonnie,  
I know I'm probably the last person you want to speak to but you need to know this. I didn't mean what I said it was all in the heat in the moment. I was just overwhelmed about what happened. So I got carried away and said something I didn't mean and didn't ever want to say to you. I'm sorry for what I did. I don't expect you to forgive me. I just want you to know that I…

You were interrupted when you felt an arm grip your shoulder. You turned around to see Vincent. "Write the rest of that sentence and I'll kill you.", he said angrily. He snatched up the paper and ripped it. "Please wait!", you pleaded him as you saw him tear it up. "You are mine not his.", he said lifting you from the air and onto your bed. "Looks like I'll have to teach you another lesson.", he said pulling out his knife. "No!", you yelled out. He lifted the knife above your head and started to bring it down slowly. "Scream and it'll be even more painful.", he said as the point began to dig in your skin. You couldn't help but cry your tears just made it worse. "Now don't cry this isn't the worst I can do to you.", he said finished the scar. He began to slowly kiss your neck. Linking away the blood. Your blood curdled as he began to move his hand down your waist. He slowly touched the scar making it glow, in return making him smirk.

He began to unbuttoned your shirt you tried to push him off. You were not gonna let him touch you there. He kept putting more force and soon your shirt was undone. Now he touching you where you didn't want him. Why was this happening to you. Your tears rolled down your cheek and he began to be forceful. That was it! You screamed out. It was enough you weren't going to be touched by him. The scream echoed through the room but you weren't going to be saved. "No one's coming to save you.", he said laughing.

Suddenly the door to the room flung open. "Get off her.", a voice said. It was a deep terrifying voice that you recognized to well. Bonnie. Vincent sprang of you and lunged towards Bonnie. He pushed him into the wall choking him. You could see Bonnie was running out of air. You jumped of the bed shakily. Not sure what to do. You jumped on Vincent who was tightening his grip on Bonnie. "Get off.", he said hitting you in the face. You kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and he went down. "You little...", before he could finish Bonnie had him in the air by his neck. His eyes were pitch black and had a small white dot in each of them. "How dare you hit her.", he said coldly. Was this Bonnie... he was terrifying looking at him sent chills down your spine. Vincent just laughed and stared at you. "Next time be ready. I'm going to finally take you I just can't wait.", he said and with that he disappeared.

Bonnies eyes reversed from terrifying to his blood red one. He stared at you and bent down and picked you up. In came Goldie, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy they all reverted there eyes when they saw you. You hadn't noticed you were top less and had nothing to cover yourself. You jumped out of Bonnies arm and into the bed covering yourself with the blankets. "Sorry.", Bonnie said handing you a shirt. Now that you were covered up you felt much better. They all turned around the boys were red faced it put Spains tomatoes to shame. "Give us a minute.", Freddy said pulling Goldie, Foxy and Chica with him. After a few minutes they came back with serious looks. You knew this was going to be an long talk. "Well it seems we have to have you to choose quickly you have one hour lass.", Foxy said. And with that they left. You were surprised you thought they were going to do something to make this into a discussion. You got up and went over to the trashcan were your letter was ripped up. You picked up most of the pieces and tried to sort it out. "What's that?", he asked stretching. "It's…nothing.", you said you knew you could do this without a letter. "I have to say something.", you said sitting next to him.

You hugged on him tightly taking him back and he fell with you. "Bonnie I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said it was just in the heat in the moment I'm sorry I didn't listen to what you had to say. I don't expect you to forgive me. But… I LOVE YOU BONNIE.", you said hugging him tighter. He patted your head "Do you want to hear what really happened?", he asked. You nodded your head and he began. "Well it started when you asked me a question that you saw the answer to earlier. Then you ran downstairs and began to dance around with Chica with music blasting everywhere. When I was dancing with you, suddenly you tripped over the rug tumbling down taking me with you. Then you said something yelling at the top of your lungs. That's when the others came in and I picked you up from the ground and you said a few things and… you kissed me.", he said with a serious yet settled face. You couldn't believe what you did you really did mess up. "Bonnie I'm sorry I didn't know that I did that I wouldn't have done anything if I knew that sorry I didn't listen to your story.", you said looking into his eyes. "It's okay but you owe me.", he said leaning in. "Sure.", you said and he leaned in to make a move but you shot your head around his neck giving him a hug. "That's no fair.", he whined. "You never said how I owed you.", you giggled. "Well you know you have to make a choice in an hour right.", he said standing up and offering a hand. "Yeah.", you said sadly. Wasn't there anyway you could have more time?

You went downstairs and at the stairs you were met with everyone. Freddy had a gift bag. Foxy had cookies. Chica had cupcakes. Goldie held a beautiful cake decorated that said 'Don't pick me', you just giggled. We're they seriously trying to win you over. They handed you everything then left. Suddenly you were swept off your feet by Bonnie who was laughing. "I have the best present for you.", he said taking you over to the couch. He came back with his guitar. "This songs for you.", he said and with that he began.

Aerosmith~ Don't Want to Miss a Thing

time skip

Bonnie winked after he finished. You were on the verge of crying. Before Mike found you that song was played in a store nearby to where you 'lived', it always brought a smile to your face. He hugged you tightly and sat next to you. "So how did I… " "Bonnie you cheater.", Chica screeched. Where they there the entire time. Now they were all the mad were they jealous. "If Bonnie gets to sing we want to sing get too.", Freddy said pulling out a mic from his pocket. Where did he get that from? "We're singing." Goldie said excitedly. "I haven't sang for so long.", he said taking the mic from Freddy. Freddy snatched it back. "You can't sing. You know you out sing us, well maybe not me but surely the others.", he said spinning the mic in his hand. "Is someone jealous?", Goldie teased." Fine you can sing get but only if you wear something.", Freddy said. "Okay only if you wear something as well.", Goldie said.

They raced up stairs and ran into the room. A few minutes later they came back. THEY WERE WEARING YOUR CLOTHES! "I think I can pull this off.", Freddy said posing. "I can do it better.", Goldie teased mimicking Freddy. Then they began.

time skip

After they finished the Toys came in. "What's all the noise for?", Toy Freddy said. "Nothing there just having a singing Contest.", you said sitting up close to Bonnie. "We want to sing.", Toy Bonnie said excitedly. "Sorry, maybe some other time.", you said and they left with sad faces. "Well Y/N. Who do you choose?", Goldie said nervously. "Yeah who do you choose.", Freddy said restlessly. They were all talking at the same time Bonnie just sat there starring at you. You gave him a signal and he picked you up and raced up the stairs. The others hadn't noticed until you were at the top. Bonnie pushed your dresser in the door way blocking it off. He pushed you into the other room laughing. You couldn't help but giggle.

You were hiding in a corner when suddenly a pair of arms grabbed you covering your mouth. You turned around to see SPRING BONNIE! "Y/N calm down its me.", he said hugging you tightly. "How are you…", you tried to say but he shushed you. "I got him out I'm sorry I haven't been around, it's just I can't leave the room without the others noticing. What's happened while I was gone? I hope nothing bad happened.", he said sitting in the corner with you. You explained what was happening and how now Bonnie was covering for you. "Well this needs my help I got you into this and I need to get you out of this.", he said standing up. "Well let's go end this. Vincent doesn't just disappear, he's hiding somewhere and I know where.", he said helping you up. "Now I need you to help me if Bonnie gets a little out of hand he's nowhere happy to see me. I don't think he'll ever be?", he said fixing himself up. You forgot to tell him about the decisions you had to make and the marks. Maybe it wasn't important. "Kay, let's go.", you said opening the door.

You walked out the room the others were searching around frantically and Bonnie was being questioned by Goldie. They all froze when they saw Springtrap and you. Bonnie pulled you over closely while the others stood in front of you protectively. "Y/N, stay back.", Freddy warned. "Guys stop.", you said pushing out of Bonnies grasp and in front of them. You stood beside Springtrap who was smiling weakly. "He's not the bad guy here Vincent isn't inside of him you have to understand he knows where Vincent is.", you explained. "How do you know if he's lying?", Bonnie said pushing in front of the others. "I would never hurt her sure things happened in the past and I regret it. At the time Vincent had the upper hand but I'll never let him have it again. It's time we put an end to him and all this it's time we take revenge on the person who brought us to this fate.", he said holding onto you. "Don't touch her.", Bonnie scowled. "You don't understand what position she's in?", Goldie said stepping forward. "What do you mean?", Springtrap asked confused. "Let's talk outside.", he said walking out the room and down the stairs.

You sat in the room being stared down by the others . What were you going to do now?...


	14. Chapter 14

Springtrap came back in with a smug look on his face. Then Goldie took the others down stairs and left you and Springtrap there. "Why didn't you just tell me?", he said messing with your hair. "I can tell, Goldie didn't tell you one other thing.", you said nervously. "What thing?", he said sitting on your bed. "I um.. you see… me and Bonnie have something.", you said nervously. "Something like what?", he asked curiously. "Like a relationship but I... I don't know what to tell him. I have feelings for someone else.", you said nervously. "Who.", he asked sitting up. "It's... I um... you see it's...", you tried to say. "Who!?", he urged. "You Springtrap! YOU!", you said gathering the courage. "You what?", he said surprised. "You can't have feelings for me, I'll hurt you. Don't have feelings for me, it's Bonnie you have feelings for.", he tried to convince you. "No I have feelings for you. I've always had ever since the first day Mike took me in was the first time someone was kind to me, you made it even better. Bonnie is wonderful but I know he can find some one better than me. I Love you Springtrap.", you said hugging him. He was taken back by your actions and feel back onto the bed. "Trust me you don't want to love someone like me. You're better off with Bonnie.", he said sitting up.

"No I'm not.", you said hugging tighter. "Y/N trust me you're better off without me. I know I seemed nice back then but things have changed. Look at me now, I'm broken and worn down.", he said trying to push you off. "No. I refuse to your still the same person from the time I met you and nothing can change that because my feelings are real for you.", you said looking into his eyes "Y/N, I feel the same way.", he said hugging you. "But I don't want to hurt you or anyone else.", he said pulling away. "I know you won't.", you said sitting next to him.

You hadn't realized who was in the doorway. There they were everyone was staring at you in disbelief. Bonnies face was angered. "I can't believe you.", Bonnie said walking down the stairs. You ran after him but your hand was grabbed. Freddy gave you a scowl and let your hand go. Springtrap followed after you but you ran once you saw the door was open. You were running down the street looking frantically. You were running near the plaza when you saw Springtrap running behind you. "Y/N wait!", you heard him say. You just ran faster. You took a turn and then another and got lost in a crowd. You kept running for it soon you were in the park. It was dark and you were walking around looking for Bonnie.

You knew he didn't know his way around outside the house. You had to find him quickly. You were walking when you ran I to someone. "Would you look at that, look who we have here.", an all to familiar female voice said. It was the only girl you knew. Your enemy. She would always taunt you. She was a rich girl and you were living in the streets. "Would you look at the street rat.", she taunted." Leave me alone I'm not in the mood to talk to you.", you said ignoring her. As you were walking away she gripped on your hair. "Who do you think your talking to. You're just trash that no one will ever care about.", she said kicking you in the stomach. You kicked her leg and punched you in your stomach. She kicked you in the head sending you to the ground as the rain trickled on your face. She left you there laughing and disappeared into the darkness.

You got up and walked in the rain looking for Bonnie. You were completely soaked and cold. It had been two hours of looking you were tired and hungry. You started to walk home you hadn't realized what time it was. After an hour of walking you opened the door and sat on the couch not noticing it was two in the morning.

Time skip thirty minutes later

After eating something the door flung open. In came Bonnie on Springtraps arm looking groggy. Springtrap sat him down on the couch while he went somewhere upstairs. Bonnie sat next to you laughing. He smelled like alcohol and perfume. He had lipstick all over his face. He jumped on top of you. "Y/N… I… MUST… SAY... YOU ARE PR…ETTY … BUT not as… pretty... as the .. girl I met tonight.", he said laughing. You pushed him off but he wouldn't budge. You tried to kick him off but he would move an inch "Bonnie get off.", you sobbed out. He didn't listen. You stomach hurt and you head was pounding. You were tired of everything. You punched him in the face sending him stumbling back off you. "Why you little...", he said and swung at you. You hit the wall with the thud.

You don't know what you were up against . What kind of strength did he have. You coughed up some blood as you slouched to the ground. Springtrap came in to see you couching up blood. "What the hell is wrong with you.", he screeched as he picked you up. Bonnie just kept laughing and Springtrap punched his in the stomach he was out like a light. He sat you on the kitchen counter. You were bleeding from your head. You had a bruise on your stomach and your leg felt like crap. He pulled out some bandages and alcohol.

He wrapped the bandages around your head and stomach and put an ice pack on your leg. He carried you to the room. Which was occupied with Freddy, Goldie, and Foxy who were sleeping carelessly on your bed. He took you to Mikes room. He layed you down on the bed and sat next to you. You couldn't fall asleep your body was tired but your mind was telling you not to fall asleep. If you fell asleep Vincent would get you. "What's wrong does something hurt?", Springtrap asked snapping you out your thoughts. "It's nothing. I'm just not tired.", you said sitting up. "You are tired. What's the matter?", he asked laying your head on his shoulder. "It's just if I fall asleep Vincent might get me and I don't want a repeat of last time.", you said shuttering, "I understand.", he said pulling you closer. "Could we just talk then?", you offered snuggling close to him. He nodded his head and you talked all night.

Time skip

You and Springtrap were talking till seven in the morning. You were interrupted when you heard something breaking. You went downstairs to find Bonnie slamming stuff on the floor. You grabbed his hand as he was about to slam the vase to pieces. He saw you the bandages round you and stopped himself. "What happened?", he asked examining you. "You happened.", you shouted back. "I happened? When did I do this?", he asked. "Last night. If you'll excuse me, I'm busy.", you said heading up stairs. "Y/N wait a minute, come back!", he yelled after you following up the stairs. You slammed the door in his face. "Break Mikes door and I'll kick your ass.", you warned sitting on the bed. Springtrap layed fast asleep he looked so peaceful and you watched him sleep.-


	15. Chapter 15

its a short chapter

You watched as springtrap layed there quietly. Suddenly his eyes flung open. Great bonnie woke him up. " Whats going on" he asked sitting up. "Bonnie up and questioning" you said annoyed. " don't worry about it" he said and walked to the door. He opened it . You hadn't realized he was in his boxers. You turned away and listened. " Listen up the girl wants some quiet now leave her alone before I have to do something about it" he said closing the door. " What do you think your doing in there she has to choose" he yelled opening the door. " Just about when I was going to bed." He said standing up. " Leave her alone she hasn't slept all night" he said pushing bonnie out the room. " I'm not going anywhere what were you doing with her" he started snaping. It all sounded like a mumble he started swearing and cursing he was really getting on your nerves. " enough!" you yelled out making both of them freeze. You grabbed bonnie by the ear and pulled him out the room. You dragged him to the bathroom and turned on the shower and pushed him in. You left it really cold and left. You turned around to see the others starIng at you in disbelief. " What do you want, you took my bed, and I haven't slept all night" you said annoyed. " were sorry about that , what happened to you , now we just have one more thing to discuss and why is he in the shower" Freddy's said throwing bonnie a towel. " bonnie hit me last night, and if this is about choosing someone I'm not in the best of moods right now" you said walking down the hall.

You walked Into the room to see springtrap was dressed in Mikes clothes. You brushed it off and got dressed into a clean change of clothes. You went downstairs and began to clean up after you finished you started making breakfast. You were cleaning the kitchen when you noticed all of Mikes beer was gone, he was going to kill you for this. Springtrap ame down stairs and started making good breakfast with you. " is something wrong" he asked seeing the worried look on your face. " Bonnie drank Mikes beer now he's going to think I drunk it" you snapped out of your thoughts. " well do you want me to get some more" he offered. " That would be great if you could" you said taking out a pan. You were making breakfast for the others that was before you heard thumping come down the stairs, " Y/ N could you care to explain what was happening between you and that" Freddy said signaling to springtrap. " Can't you guys relax I'm not in the mood bonnie drank Mikes beer and I'm going to get in trouble for it I've had enough of him" you said aggravated.

Time skip  
An hour later

Springtrap came back with five cases of beer. More than enough of what Mike had. Way to many enough. You put them in fridge after you finished breakfast you had given the others there breakfast now you just wanted to relax. It wasn't so hard as long as everything was fine. It was so quiet until someone came jumping down the stairs. " Y/ N! Y/N! Y/N I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IT'S A MESSAGE" Chica said excitedly. " What is it" you groaned. " Well I wanted you to forgive me and I want to know if you could do something with me today " she said leaning over the couch.


	16. Chapter 16

another short chapter

You got up from the couch and sat up . " Let's go" you said heading out the door. " where do you want to go exactly" you asked with chica following after you. " can we go to the grocery store" she said excitedly. Once you reached the store chica's eyes widened at how big it was. " are you coming" you said walking in grabbing a cart. You walked down the aisle with Chica . Chica was now in the baking section grabbing flour, sugar, ect. You grabbed a bag of gummy worms and you grabbed somethings for the other's . After you finished shopping you headed home. You and chica walked down the street almost near home talking about girly thing. You were coming up the drive way when you saw goldie and springtrap sitting out side. " I wouldn't go in there if I were you" Goldie warned. You opened the door to see Freddy on top of foxy and bonnie jumping on top of freddy.

They all froze when they saw you in the door way. " What is going on" you questioned them as they got up. " he started it" foxy said pointing at freddy who was pointing at bonnie and bonnie who was pointing at foxy. " Well I brought something for you all but I guess not" you said going out side. " Goldie, chica, springtrap do you want some candy " you offered. They nodded and took one. Bonnie, freddy and foxy stood in the door drooling over the candy. You even gave the toys some they thanked you and went back to the living room. After finishing the candy you went to the room the with the others. You left the three musketeers downstairs drooling and begging over candy.

You pulled out your plushies and began to set them up. " are you ready for a fight" you said holding up a heart plushie. They all nodded and went to there side. Goldie and chica on one side and springtrap with you on the other. This was going to be fun. You began throwing plushies back in forth laughing your buts off this was a day you Could spend happily.


	17. Chapter 17

You were throwing plushies back and forth. You then came to the spring bonnie plushie. You were about to throw it when you realized what it was. You set it to the side not noticing springtrap eyes. " Where did you get that" he asked picking it up. " I don't know Mike gave them to me he said it was from the pizzeria" you said throwing a plushie towards Chica. " Why is something the matter" you asked worriedly. " No I was just wondering what happened to it" he said reverting himself back to the game. After having a long and good fight you flopped on your bed. Chica and Goldie left to see what the others were up too.

You layed on your bed. Thinking about the decision. " Do you think the others would be made at me if I didn't choose them" you asked curiously. " I'm not sure it's your decision and they can't change that" he said flopping next to you. " You made the wrong mistake letting him touch that doll when you open the chest you'll discover his darkest secret" a voice whispered in your ear. You were startled and spaced out. " earth to Y/N what's the matter, are you okay " you heard springtrap say snapping you out of your thoughts. " Yeah I'm fine just sleepy" you said rubbing your eyes. Get some sleep I'll leave you alone don't worry I'll keep an eye on you just stay" safe he said As you drifted off to sleep.

Time skip springtrap pov

I wonder what Y/Ns always thinking about. She really creeped me out earlier. I better go check on her. I walked up the steps and went into her room. SHE WASN'T THERE! I checked the bathroom she wasn't there either. Where the hell was she!" Gold" I yelled and he appeared next to me. " What's the matter" he asked abruptly. " She's not here" I said angry. If he lays a finger on her I'll kill him. " what the hell do you mean she isn't here "he yelled. " What's the matter " the others said racing in the room. " what is it" Freddy said worriedly. " Y/N's missing" Goldie said eagerly. " She can't be gone where did she go" Freddy said looking around the room. Where was she definitely wasn't in here.

Your pov

You woke up to see Vincent sitting in front of you, " Now that your awake let me welcome to your home " he said turning on the lights. Where the hell were you. " Where am I" you asked worriedly. " The place you'll spend all eternity in and I must say you caused quite a problem letting Springtrap out the room" he said sitting back down." Now I told I'll make you mine BUT first is there anything you want to say, Yes I have to use the bathroom" you said holding your legs together. " Fine but don't bother trying to leave all doors and windows all locked and if you try to stay in the bathroom then I'll have to go to worse matters" he said leading you to the bathroom. He stood outside as you used the bathroom. You pulled out your phone and dialed the house. Soon answered marionette. " Marionette listen you have to tell Goldie I'm stuck somewhere and Vincent says I'm going to stay here forever help me" you said hanging up. You flushed the toilet to make it seem like you did use it. You washed your hands and dried them walking out the bathroom. Vincent was waiting for you and grabbed your hands. " let me show you around " he said walking down the hall.

Marionettes Pov

I had to tell Goldie. I ran upstairs catching everyone's attention. " What is it" Freddy asked annoyed. " Y/N just called she said …" I was going to say. " Y/N Is she okay" Goldie asked. " I don't know she told me to tell you she's trapped somewhere with VINCENT and he says she's going to stay there forever" I said standing up straight. " thank you let's go" Goldie said taking everyone's hand and disappearing. Where did they go?..


	18. Chapter 18

ONLY DID SOME CHARACTER BIOS SO DON'T EXPECT ALL OF THEM

Name : Y/N

Interest: music, drawing, shopping, hugs, dancing, and singing

Life story: You were in the streets before Mike took you in you didn't really remember you childhood after that you had a wonderful time growing up being home schooled and that all stopped when you met them the monstrous things in your closet

Birthmarks You don't know but you have this big scar on your head

Likes: pizza, skating, pools, picnics, and you absolutely love roller coaster and animals also anime

Age: Currently 12

Relationships: Currently leaving one starting another ?

Likes : I can't tell you that ya creep so nosy

Birthday: September 6

Phone number: For what? ﾟﾘﾑ

Status: Currently being kidnapped by the purple guy Vincent " Who are you talking you " No one !" Now leave before he finds out tell springtrap and bonnie to save me although I doubt bonnie will come I didn't mean to hurt his feelings

Extras: Next time don't ask so many personal questions dang it now leave me Alone

I'll be doing one for the rest of the characters as well but only some of the toys

Name: Springtrap

interest: Fighting, KILLING, singing, eating, boxing, music,anime, cartoons, violence movies

Life Story: everyone's known me as the living nightmare, I was once the start of fredbears family dinner. Those days were golden but that was before Freddy Fazbears pizza opened. I was used as rust i was put in the safe room and it all happened because of malfunction. I never asked to be like this i could have been like Bonnie singing along with the others. It all happened thirty years ago i was sitting in the safe room like usually and that's when he came in Vincent. I acted lifeless no one could be inside me because any touch or breath on me would set off my spring locks. he came in looking for something after him came in six ghost that were kids he hid inside of me and started to laugh evilly what he didn't realized that he was breathing right on my spring locks. I instantly killed him but i didn't know that he would be inside of me for eternity. if only things had gone differently i could have a reason to love Y/n without feeling guilty every moment i saw her.

Likes: wrestling, horror movies, fighting, running, taking late walks, singing, and talking about feelings

birthday: September 6

Birthmark:I dont have one but Vincent does

Phone number:what the hell is that

Status: Im ready to whip some butt and get back Y/N she may not understand but she needs to know the truth. It the reason i dont if Y/n REALLY DOES LOVE ME, i NEED TO KNOW HER FEELING AFTER I TELL HER. Then i really know if i can return the feelings i have for her */* but first i have to find her in time before he gets to her.

Extras: I want to know what this is for because ill tell ya something if i dont get to Y/N in time Author im going to stuff you into a suit so you better hope shes okay

Author: I GUESS THATS THE LAST TIME I INTERVIEW HIM GOD DAMMIT I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET SOME INFO AND WHAT DOES HE MEAN SHE NEEDS TO KNOW THE TRUTH IS HE HIDING SOMETHING IM GOING TO FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH. BUT STILL HE DIDN'T NEED TO THREATEN ME IM HIS CREATOR HE SHOULD RESPECT ME

Name: Bonnie the bunny

interest: Music, Guitar, PURPLE, Y/N, video games, movies, hugs, plushies

Life story: ever since i was a kid i loved purple and the day i was killed i was stuffed into a suit and i never so my family ever again now i live in Y/N closet i though i had a chance to be happy i guess i was wrong. Now Y/n loves springtrap and i thought i had a chance to be happy guess things change.

likes: playing guitar, fighting, Killing, hugs, talk about feeling, and taking walks around somewhere

Birthmark: I dont have any

Phone number: what do you need that for

birthday: September 6

Status: im currently going to kick Vincent's ass and send him to hell where he belongs. When i find Y/N ill tell her how i really do feel she probably better off without me. " You do realize that im right next to you and she just confused about what she wants plus she could never love me after what i did to her" " Shut up spring i dont care im gonna tell her how i really feel" hopefully if i see her again.

Extras: i dont even know why im doing this you guys are a pain in the butt. Just know that when i find Y/n things are gonna change trust me they will

Name: Freddy Fazbear  
Interest : Singing, dancing, games, hide and seek, and reading

Life story: Freddy is the leader of the bunch that murders at night. Although he wouldn't dare do that to you. He couldn't even if he wanted to. He was stuffed into a suit as a child by the purple man Vincent and now he seeks revenge and to save Y/N

Likes: Music, books, bears, top hats and bow-ties, he loves chocolate

Relationship : Currently single has feelings for someone

Status: Going to save Y/ N from becoming Vincent and he gonna take his revenge on Vincent

Birthday: June 8th

Extras: Don't mess with him unless you want to be stuffed into a suit that looks like him and never see the light of day ever again

name: Chica

Interest : PIZZA, food, an more food, anything yellow and shopping

Likes: Partying, dancing, singing, cooking, and eating

Birthday: July: 2nd

Birthmark: What the heck is that

Phone number: Use Y/Ns

Relationship: Single

Status: Currently trying to save Y/N and eating PIZZA. GOD DANG IT I LOVE PIZZA?

EXTRAS: " Do you have some pizza" I'm really hungry for pizza. ? ﾟ

ﾘﾭ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ

Name: plushtrap

Likes: Fighting, pranks, celebrating, video games, reading, sitting, scaring people

Life story: I was created by springtrap as a companion in fredbear family dinner. But soon I became evil and he made me into a doll I could do anything that was until I helped Y/N the other day now im able to move again but the evils not in me anymore. I wonder why?

Birthday: September 6

Birthmark: I have a missing eye

Phone number: What is that?

Intrest: fredbear, springtrap, video games, music, yellow, y/n

Status: spending time with Y/N and springtrap. He really does look like me I could say he's my dad.

Extras: I'm glad I finally get roam free once again . I hope Goldie will remember me once he sees my animatronic form I've missed so much for the past years I wonder what's changed


	19. Chapter 19

There are oc's every-now in then in the story but they're not that main so don't worry

You were walking down the hall back to that wretched room. You hated this place. You were having so many feelings at the time. You Felt scared, angry, guilty, hopeless, and threatened.

Something told you that something happened here you just couldn't remember. You made it back to the room where Vincent sat you back down and sat in front of you." Do you know why you're here and not home" he said fixing himself. You shook your head in annoyance obviously you didn't know. " You and I have unfinished business" he said smiling. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" you scowled. " Do you remember anything from your childhood" he asked curiously. " NO WHY DO YOU NEED TO KNOW THAT" You shouted.

You really weren't in the mood it angered you not to remember because sometimes mike would talk about it and you would have no clue if it was true. " Well if you didn't know it because of me you see you wouldn't remember this even if it was explained to you a thousand times….. On your birthday mike brought you here and you were suppose to be like your beloved you were SUPPOSE TO DIE LIKE THEM I HAD THE PERFECT PLAN AND WAS ALL BECAUSE THEY WERE GOING TO REPLACE ME YOU WERE BETTER OFF WITHOUT HIM BUT THEN STUPID SPRINGTRAP CAME AND PROTECTED YOU HURTING YOU IN THE PROCESS THEN YOU LOST YOUR MEMORY IN THE HOSPITAL AND SOON I PLAN TO FINISH WHAT I STARTED" he yelled at you pulling out a knife.

You didn't think twice and jolted out of the chair and ran for the door. You flung it open and ran you made your way around the halls and sprinted into the main room with Vincent right behind you. You made it out the door and Vincent ran after you trying to grasp your hair you kept running down the abandoned road and hit a dead end. You ran into the woods trying to avoid any loose branches. You ran past trees and kept looking back to see Vincent running after you. You ran faster avoiding a branch in the way. You ran up the hill and ran into a neighborhood you ran down the street and hid in an alley. You could hear Vincent running around and shouting your name. You hid deeper in the alley and then you remembered.(I forgot to put this in the story SORRY ?) You pulled out your phone and pulled out maps you were in the neighborhood two blocks away from your house. You checked for Vincent and looked to see he was gone you stepped out cautiously and ran to the end of the road and hit something. You ran straight into him. " that's where you were" he said holding you by your hair.

" Now that I found you and were in public you don't want to put on a scene right" He said letting go. He picked you up and gripped your hand and continued walking. You walked passed the houses on the block. You made it to the next neighbor hood and spotted your friend Angeles. ' hey Y/N" she called out . Vincent immediately stopped once he heard her. You tried to signal her to leave and she stopped running towards you. " WHO IS SHE" Vincent muttered. " She's my best friend and if I don't talk to her she knows something wrong so let me go" you said tugging your arm. He hesitated and let go. You ran over to Angeles. ' Listen I have no time to talk call this phone number and tell them I'M on your road okay do it quickly without being suspicious" you demanded her. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

Chicas POV

My pocket started vibrating and I looked in to see a phone. I picked it up it was Y/N'S friend. " Listen come to R/N Y/n HERE" she said and hung up. ' Goldie Y/Ns not here she somewhere else" I yelled out to him as we walked to the pizzeria. " WHERE IS SHE" Bonnie blurted out. Suddenly a map popped up and a red dot appeared. " I think she's here" I said pointing towards the phone. " I know where that is" bonnie said pointing down the street. Goldie grabbed all our hands and we could see Y/N talking with someone.

Your Pov

" Angeles I'll see you soon" you said hugging her. You saw her walk off as you saw the girl that you thought was your world walk off never to see her again. " are you done let's go" Vincent said pulling your arm. " Stop crying or people will notice" He mumbled as we passed a house. " Now!" You blurted out and ran for it. Suddenly you heard voices yelling and you turned around to see the others. They found you! "Y/N run!" Chica yelled. You didn't think twice and ran. Suddenly something pierced right in your back. You felt cold and your shirt was stained with red . You looked behind you to see the bloody knife and the others staring at you in shock. Suddenly Vincent appeared in front of you ." Now she's mine" he said cutting himself" His blood pored over your shirt you couldn't feel your body it was all so cold and dark. What was happening?

You could hear but nothing seemed clear. Everything was dark you felt so lonely. Suddenly the voices stopped and the air was filled thick tension. You felt warm. From what? You heard the yells again and suddenly there was screeching. The stench of that dreadful place filled your nose again. And blood why was there so much blood? Where were you? Where are the other? So many questioned raced your mind and was interupted a voice.

" Do you know what happened" You heard a voice say you turned around to see four girls standing behind you. " Who are you" You asked frightened. " Don't be scared we won't hurt you we promise it's just that we want to know if you know what's going on" One of them said with brown cat ears. You shook your head and they sighed. " Do you know who we are" Another one asked. You still shook your head. " I'm Tasha the wolf" The first one said. " I'm Kaitlyn the kitten" The girl from before said. " I'm toy kay" the next said." And I'm toy Tasha " the last one said. " What happened is we can't help you anymore trust me you could've been in much worse conditions the first day you came her on that night" Tasha said." Why can't you help me" you questioned them. " It's not in our control anymore but we promise we will do our best to help " Kay said putting he hand on your good shoulder. Soon they faded away and left you in the empty room. At least you knew what was going on but you had nothing in your power to stop it...


	20. Chapter 20

Foxys Pov

We were back the old place. The stupid place that put me out of order. Why here to hide the lass of all places. The lass didn't look so well she was bleeding and every time we tried to get near her she would get closer to him. What was going on with her? "Foxy, what's the matter" Freddy said snapping me out of my mind. "I know we are in a gruesome situation but I'm thinking something wrong with the lass" I said trying to think what's wrong with her…

You're POV

What was going on every time the others tried help you it automatically sent you over to Vincent. "Now that I see your mine it's time to go through with the plan" he said caressing your head. "KILL THEM ALL" he whispered in your ear passing in his command. Suddenly your body started moving on its own and you were heading to the others. You knew you would kill them just how could you stop it. You went over to chica who had her arms wide open to embrace you in a hug. "Run" you tried to say. But the words wouldn't come out. You felt this urge to kill inside of you. What was this feeling?

You ignored her hugs and caught her by her neck. This over powering force came into you like it was there all your life. You grip became tighter and she began to try to push you off. "Y/N let go" she cried out. Freddy, Bonnie, Goldie, foxy, and springtrap were trying to pull you off. But your grip only got tighter and Vincent only laughed as he saw you slaughter one of the people you cared about. You pushed the others into the wall making a cracking sound echo through the room. Chica began to claw at your hand trying to get breaths of air. Suddenly you were tackled to the ground.

Freddy's Pov

If she held on any longer she would have killed her. Y/N tried to push me off but I wasn't going to move. If she has the power to kill us then she has to kill me before the others. I'm their leader and I'll go down first before any of they do. She tried to kick me and I held down her leg. Suddenly I was flipped into the air. What the hell was wrong with her? She punched me in the stomach as I came back down. She flung me into the wall. I swear I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes. The wall cracked opened and I flew straight into it. I tried to stay awake but my body said otherwise and I fell cold…

Goldie's Pov

I saw as my brother fall limp through the wall. If that was what she could do then we had to stop it he before got into her mind. It's just a matter of time before he does. Chica lied unconscious on the ground out of breath. Freddy was out cold. Y/N jumped on foxy and began punching him. We tried to get her off but she just sent us back flying into the ground. Were we too late? She started pounding on foxy once again. He tried to get her off but she wouldn't budge. He tried not to hurt her but the problem with foxy was just that… He never wanted to hurt anyone but he couldn't tell night from day especially in here. His eyes began to darken as the white pupils replaced them with empty sockets. "Foxy don't you'll kill her" I called out to him but it was no use. By the time o finished my sentence he had his hook in her other shoulder… This is exactly what I feared…..

she had hit foxy with his own hook. I dont know how but she did she finished with him her eyes set on me. I really didn't want to hurt her Y/N was like family to us. Her dull eyes were filled with hatred and regret inside I knew it was killing her inside but I had no chance of stopping it. But I was going to get her back even in it's the last thing I do. She jumped at me and I dodged it quickly she was as fast as foxy when he was running down these halls. I didn't have to do what I didn't want to do things could have gone so much easier if only she had picked someone. She didn't have to go through with hit but even if it was enough to trick Vincent then it would have ended this entire thing. But now it was too late he was getting to her and that could only mean we would lose her forever. How did this all happen?

I tried to pry her off my back she clawed at my face I ended up hitting the ground backside first. She flipped me over and grabbed me by my shirt. She had more power than what foxy and Freddy had combined. And i though they were just afraid to hurt her in Freddy's case of course. She flipped me into the wall and I felt like I had lost most of the feeling in my back. I struggled to stand as she charged at me once again. I quickly teleported out of the way. She hit straight into the wall and rose again. She was bleeding from her forehead has she not realized what she's doing. She grabbed me by the leg and slammed me down. I looked up to see Vincent there. "Don't you see how much strength she really had" he said kneeling down. "You just didn't realize it until now or you would have made her choose faster you knew this would happen yet you procrastinated and look where it's gotten you. "Now she's mine and you won't get her back"he said standing again. " You just wait w-well ge-t her back, I put my life on it" I said struggling to speak. " with what strength" he said kicking me" the last thing I saw was Y/n standing next to Vincent.


	21. Chapter 21

You're Pov

You felt a stinging pain as you saw what happened. Why were you doing this to them. You almost killed Chica. "Do you know realize what I meant, I told you would be mine weather you like it or not" you heard Vincent's voice say. "Why do I have to do this to them" you asked with tears rolling down your cheek. "I don't know why you don't ask them" he said disappearing. Suddenly mirror surrounded you. "Your Nothing"" Your Worthless" "You're a shame"" They never cared about you"" He doesn't love you"" Why could you even think you would have a normal life" All these voices of you said. And they continued were they right. You are worthless. Why would they even care about you? You were better off in the streets. You felt yourself slowly fade away as you kept hearing these things. They were right you were a waste of time.

Vincent handed you a knife and commanded you once again. You had already taken care of Chica, Freddy, Foxy, and Goldie. You were better off alone for eternity. You picked up the knife and walked over to springtrap who was with bonnie ready to fight. They stood in front of you as you raised the knife. As you brought it down a hand stopped you it was Bonnie... "Go ahead were not going to stop you we obviously don't have the power to stop you. "He said letting go... Was this his real words? Did he really mean what he said?

Springtrap Pov

I knew exactly what was going on but how I was gonna save her from it… there was nothing I could do for her. She already sent Goldie into the wall with Freddy who else was there left to save her. I had only one choice left…. I never wanted to drag her into this. This is all my fault, but I couldn't stand by and watch Y/N die I love her and there was no way in hell I was going to lose her.

Bonnie Pov

She slashed at my shoulder. I took the hits if there was one person that could hurt me it was Y/N. She was The one person I cared about. I would give my life if it meant to save hers.

You're Pov

The mirrors of you kept telling you things you knew all too well were true. Suddenly you heard a voice out of the crowd. "Y/n listen to me snap out of it or do you never want to see me again" you heard springtrap voice say. "NO DON'T LISTEN TO HIM HES LYING" A MIRROR SCREAMED OUT. Suddenly he appeared in front of you. "Come on I know you don't want to stay here" he said holding out his hand. Was this real? You took his hand but something stopped you. " Don't you dare!" Vincent said grabbing your hand. " Your mine and no one else they don't love you stay with me and I promise you'll be happier" He said kneeling down to you. No this isn't whay you wanted. Bonnie was down bleeding and you were hurting him. If you stayed any longer you would kill him. " No I don't want to stay" You said pulling away from his hand. " You little in grateful piece of shit your staying weather you like it or not no one can have you , you were mine from the very beginning" He said tightening his grip. How were you going to get out.

Springtrap' s Pov

I knew what I had to do. I moved bonnie away from her she had already cut him so many times. I wasn't even sure for how long it was gonna take for him to get up. I Went in front of Y/N who was playing with a knife. It said Vincent all over her. If I had to get her out of there then so be it. I grabbed her by her shoulders and pinned her against the wall. I had to tell her eye to eye. " Y/N I KNOW YOU HEAR ME IN THERE LOOK I KNOW YOUR FEELINGS AND I'M NOT GONNA STOP AND IGNORE MINE Y/N TRUTH IS I" she stabbed me right in the leg. " It's no use she won't listen she's already seen what she really is and you still don't get it either. " VINCENT SAID LAUGHING. " she's mine her love is mine and only for me" He said seriously. " I'll take you down don't doubt it your goanna pay" I said giving him a cold glare. " You and what army" he said pointing to the others. " Us" I heard a voices say. " I turned around to see everyone standing again. " where the hell is my hook" Foxy complained. " Don't kid yourself she'll take you down in seconds" Vincent said pulling out a knife. " That's only because she can't control her self it's the only reason she can hurt us because of you otherwise she wouldn't dare let a thought like that enter her mind" Chica growled. " Are you sure because she debating that with herself right now it's tearing her apart. She doesn't know if you truly care about her or if you were playing along all this time. Or the fact that she was suppose to be one of you living nightmares. And to add on to it she doesn't know his true feelings about her" He said pointing towards me.

" Y/N knows we care about her she brought the light back into our lives and if she leaves she knows what effect it has on us. Y/N never questions or feelings towards her because she knew what are true intentions were at first. But she was different sure she was suppose to be one of us but we saved her from it because she wouldn't be the person she is today and we know that Y/N would never betray us" Goldie said proudly. He was right when I saved her I knew I did the right thing even if I was scrapped I saved a kid all those years ago and that kid is the girl I love. " I saved her those years ago and I'll save her a ton and I do it over and over if I could because Y/N is the world to me and I know even if I did hurt her in the past she wouldn't care because she loves me for me and not because I saved her and I'm her favorite" I said kneeling down to Y/N ignoring the pain. " Y/N I love you and I'm so sorry for what I did to you but I need you to come back to us….to me my life will never be the same again if your not here with me" I said. Face to face with her. She stabbed me in my arm resisting a bit. I know I'll get her soon enough.

Your Pov

You could here his words . That's how he really felt about you. You stood up and grabbed Vincent's knife and slashed at him. You broke all of the mirrors. They were wrong you were his world to him and the others and you wouldn't want anything else. The darkness started to become lightness and you could see the others calling you and springtrap waiting for you. You were pulled back by an arm. " Your not going anywhere" he said pulling you back.

Springtrap Pov

" let go I'm not staying here" she started to yell out. One of her dull eyes had the shinning light back into them. " Y/N FIGHT IT YOU DON'T HAVE TO STAY" I yelled out to her. " He won't let go" She struggled to say. Him he has her…. " Let her go or you will surely wish you never killed us" Goldie said stepping forward. " and if I don't" he said holding up his knife. " If you don't I'll tear you limb from limb, muscle, to muscle, spread of skin to spread of skin, and burn your body to ash" I threatened him deathly. " do you really think your in a condition to fight me" He said standing up straight. " I'll take you on even if it's the death of me" I said pulling out the knife in me. I'd rather die than to let Y/N stay with him. " Spring-Trap I- Can hear …. You! HOW DO - I F—IND –Y-YOU" I heard her struggle. I knew what I had to do. I leaned down ignoring the stabs she was placing in me and leaned in. Her lips felt so warm and soft. Suddenly I felt this warm feeling what was this? Her eyes started to change. " I found you" I teased her. She embraced in a tight hug dropping the knife. I stood up with Y/N beside me I had my army right here. " It's gonna be awhile before the effects of Vincent wears off I might as well use to my advantage" she said cracking her knuckles. " why you little…we had a deal! or would you like to see your precious loved ones die" he said holding up his knife.

Your Pov

You had all this strength and you were going to use it on Vincent. " There is no deal I belong to them and I'm not anyone else's" you said proudly. " let's get started guys "you said. Springtrap followed after you as you ran at Vincent. You grabbed his knife and stabbed him in his shoulder. " I don't belong to you I belong to him" You said pointing to springtrap who was blushing madly. " Don't you realize no matter how many times you kill me I'll come back you'll be mine someday just you wait" he said touching your face. " Don't you dare touch her" I heard someone yell. Springtrap punched him in the face knocking him to the ground.

" If I can't have you know one can." He said throwing his knife at you. You didn't have time to react and someone stepped in front of you. You heard blood splatter as you blinked. The figure hit the ground Vincent bleed out. " You bastard" He said coughing up blood. There was a hole in his chest. Bonnie lied next to him his chest was cut open and he was bleeding a lot. You leaned down to him checking if he was breathing. " thank god" You sighed . Why did he do that for you he probably hated you for being so stupid. You could feel the tears run down your cheeks as look saw him bleeding. You made him like this you hurt him. You hurt the people you loved.

You didn't even realize you were bleeding from your shoulder and your head was throbbing from pain. That's when all the feeling came back. You really did hurt yourself badly. You felt cold and light headed you just wanted to take a nap. " Hey stay or wake or you won't wake up" springtrap said picking you up. "I'm so cold" You shivered as you snuggled to his chest. He was so warm . It was like a blanket of heat just wrapped around you.

Walking home

" did you really mean what you said" you said looking in his eyes. " You don't believe me what does it take to prove to you" he said looking down at you thought about it and the idea popped in your head you could really go for a shower. " why are we still walking can't Goldie just teleport us" you said confused still think about his question. " I don't know why don't you ask him Goldie " he said calling Goldie. " What is it" he asked nervously. "Y/N has to ask you something" He said stopping." Yes" he said looking at you. "Just a curious thought why are we walking when you can teleport. "you said staring at him." Well dear Y/N I would have done that long ago If I weren't so hurt and we don't know if Mike is home so you can understand why" he said staring back at you. " I forgot Mike comes home today what am I goanna do" you said worried. " Calm down chances are Mike will be home by tomorrow morning don't stress yourself out" Springtrap said looking down at you . " Well okay " You said laying your head on his chest.

" you still haven't answered my question" Springtrap said continuing your walk home. " I don't know really how could you prove it to me" you said curiously. " Tell ya what, I have a surprise for you once we fix you up again " he said smiling weakly. " Thanks I will take the offer but I want to do something else put me down please" you asked him nicely. He set you down gently. " are you sure" he asked seriously. " yea" you said grabbing his hand. You held onto it tightly and continued walking. You could see the blush on his face you giggled lightly and smiled. You hadn't noticed that Freddy was carrying bonnie until you looked behind you. You hoped he was okay…..


	22. Chapter 22

(At Home) Your POV

You walked up the stairs with springtrap still grabbing your hand he really did look hurt. Did you do that much damage to them? "So who's going first" Goldie said standing in the doorway. "Let the rest of them go first I need to talk to Y/N" springtrap said petting your hair. Goldie left walking down the steps. "What are you gonna tell him when he wakes up "he said laying you on your bed. " I don't know what I should tell him I don't want to hurt him anymore than what I already have" you said sadly. "You can just let him down easy just tell him the truth I know he'll understand and I know he'll find someone else that's just how bonnie is plus he been with other girls before you" he said nonchalantly. Well that made you feel a bit better other than the fact that he made a move on every girl he's met probably even chica!

"Well you need to get better go take a shower" You said pushing springtrap into the bathroom passing him a towel in the process. You closed the door and headed downstairs using the wall for support. You saw the others sleeping on the couch while Goldie was putting bandages on bonnie. "Is he going to be okay" you asked worried." He's fine your next" he said finishing up wrapping Bonnies chest. He was about to lay bonnie on the couch when you stopped him. 'That's a flip couch ill set it up" you said flipping out the bed and fixed some pillows for him at least he could sleep comfortable. Goldie layed him down while you put the covers on him. He looked so peaceful but hurt at the same time. You felt so guilty.

"Don't worry about it bonnie did it by his own will he wanted to put his life at risk for yours it what we would do for you" Goldie said sitting you on the couch. He grabbed a cloth and started to clean your head. " You do know you owe me one right" he said wetting the cloth again. " What do you want this time ´You sighed. " Well it's not for me it's for them" he said pointing at the others sleeping. "once they all get better do you think we could go out for some time like a movie or something" he said wrapping a bandage around you head. "I think that's fine as long as mike doesn't mind I'll tell him I'm going out" you said sitting up. 'Do you mind if I um… clean your wound on your back" he said standing in front of you. You nodded. He lifted up your shirt and cleaned your wound quickly. He wrapped the bandages around you and finished your shoulders. "if you don't mind I have some business to attend to just call me if you need me" he said taking the phone out of chica's apron. " I'll be back by tomorrow morning" he said leaving. Where was he going?

You cleaned up the first aid kit and put it away. Then your phone rang. You answered it, it was mike! " Hey Y/N you know how I said I was coming home tomorrow change of plans my car broke down so I won't be there by tomorrow maybe next week but don't worry my boss is coming to pick up the toys and some other things… I hope they didn't cause you any trouble anyway I love you stay safe bye" then he hung up. At least now you didn't have to worry about the toys speaking of toys where they were. You went to he family room where toy Freddy was watching tv with toy bonnie and chica beside him. The marionette was playing with his box. While mangle and balloon boy were doing who knows what by the fireplace. They were in good condition, at least they would be leaving tomorrow. "You didn't do our singing competition" Toy Freddy said turning towards you. His eyes widen to see the condition you were in did they not notice you there. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU" he exclaimed as he got up from the couch." Its nothing really I just took a tumble down the stairs" you lied. "

"Why didn't you tell us" he said examining you. " It's no big deal anyways you guys are going back to your new and improved pizzeria so I came to say bye" you said stepping away. " Well okay and we'll miss you" he said hugging you. "ILL MISS YOU TOO Y/N" you heard a voice exclaim you brought into a tight hug it was toy bonnie not the person you wanted to see but he did have to meet someone or maybe that was a bad idea. "I WILL TOO BUT CAN YOU LET GO" you yelled out from the pain. "Sorry" he said letting go and sitting back down. "I think that's enough were gonna go to bed now" toy Freddy said turning off the lights and sitting back on the couch. You left and went back to the others. You watched them sleep peacefully and looked at bonnie who was sleeping like a baby. You had to get a picture of him.

You pulled out your phone and took the picture unaware flash was on. Suddenly a hand grabbed your phone. 'Really" a voice said weakly. "I'm sorry you just looked so peaceful" you apologized. "Are you okay" he said giving back your phone. "I'm fine but you're not" you said sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry if I worried you" He said trying to sit up. "Stay down you need to rest" You said laying him back down. You didn't realize where your hand was. You immediately let go and skootched back. "You still owe me" He said laughing lightly." What do you want" you said sitting up. "Could I have a kiss" he pleaded with puppy eyes. "Only if you promise to rest and not over work yourself I have a surprise for you guys" you said smiling weakly. "Fine" he agreed. You leaned in as he smiled brightly. He was so adorable when he did that. Your lips touched and you pulled away and kissed his cheek. "THERE YOU GO" you said laughing. "Hey you cheater!" he said whining. "You never said where" you said running off. "now go to bed" you said turning off the light and walking up stairs. You opened the door to see something. Springtrap was walking out the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. You closed the door quickly and hid somewhere.

A few minutes later

You were hiding under mikes bed. When the door the door opened. "I know you're in here I have a really good sense of smell" He said standing in front of the bed. "I'll pull you out if I have too" he said sitting on the bed. "You should have been dressed by the time I came back up" You yelled from under the bed. "Fine" he said and he sliding under. "is this better" he said looking at you. "Well I'm sorry I took so long it's been so long since I've actually taken a shower" he said moving your hair out the way. "You felt something tickling your leg and got annoyed. " Stop it" you said annoyed. "Stop what I'm not doing anything" he said confused. "Stop touching my leg" you said frustrated. How am I touching you if my hands are right here" He said confused. You slid out from under the bed and looked at your leg. "SPIDER!" you screamed at the top of your leg. You shook it off and ran to your room. "

Springtrap Pov

I slid out from under the bed as she screamed. I picked up the spider as she ran the thing was small why she was so afraid of it. I heard her door closed and walked over and knocked. She opened it slightly and Bam! She hit me in the face. " Crap" I yelled in pain. "What the hell was that for" I said annoyed. " the spider of course!" she yelled back pointing to it crawling away. "I'm sorry I didn't realize I was still holding it" I said rubbing my cheek. She jumped on her bed and wrapped the covers around herself. " WELL GOOD NIGHT" she aggravated. After a few minutes of tossing and turning she finally fell asleep. I figured if she wouldn't mind if I slept with her right , what's the worse that could happen...


	23. Chapter 23

Doing small Q and A's for some of the chapters

12:00 at night

I'm going do the first question to get started he answers his question through phone you'll see why

Do you really love Y/N? ~ Springtrap

You Pov

Watching springtrap talk with someone on the phone

Springtraps Pov

The phone was ringing so a picked it up. " Hello is springtrap there" A voice said. " You got him who is this" I said confused. " I'm springtrap" the person on the other line said, " THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL YOUR NAMES SPRINGTRAP MY NAMES SPRINGTRAP" I yelled into the phone. " No my names springtrap you know what forget it….. I have a question to ask you" the * springtrap* said. " What is it" I said aggravated. " Do you really love Y/N" the person on the other line said. " Of course I love Y/N what kind of question is that Y/N is my world and if you think I don't love her that's your problem but I know I love her that's why I'm surprising her tomorrow" I yelled into the phone. " Does that answer the question" I yelled louder. " Yes bye" the person said. " Bye" I yelled ending the call.

Your Pov

You fell asleep in the middle of the conversation sleep got the best of you. You would ask him about it tomorrow.

The next morning

You woke up to the smell of food. Was Mike home! That's the only way that it would be possible. WHAT ABOUT THE TOYS AND THE OTHERS! You jumped out of bed slipping on your bunny slippers and your robe and ran down stairs. Only to be met with a plate of heart shaped pancakes with bacon and eggs around it. Held by yours truly Springtrap. " I hope you're hungry" he said leading you to the table. The others were there sitting with there plates of course chica already ate hers. " I'm so hungry" she wined springtrap brought a plate over for him and her and sat next to you. "Aren't we missing someone" you said looking around.

The door opened to reveal Goldie. "Good morning children" he said sitting next to springtrap. " When did you leave and aren't you hungry" springtrap asked him confused. "There's food great because im tired of raiding Y/N's fridge not to mention you ran out of candy and it wasn't me it was Freddy" he said getting up and serving himself a plate. "I didn't, it was bonnie" Freddy said pointing to bonnie. Goldie came back with his plate and sat down. "No it was foxy" bonnie said nudging foxy in the shoulder. "I didn't do anything lass it was these sugar lovers who ate it all" he said pointing it at Goldie, Freddy, and bonnie. "Its fine ill buy more let's eat im starving" you said taking bite of your pancakes. " Wait a minute why are her pancakes hearts" chica asked. "because they are' springtrap said aggravated. " Well I wanted my pancakes as a chicken" chica pouted. " I wanted my pancakes as a bunny" bonnie laughed. " Our should have been bears" Goldie said pointing to Freddy's plate. 'It doesn't matter what they are let's just eat or I won't give you guys a surprise for later" you said slamming your fist on the table.

They all ate quickly in a matter of ten minutes. You hadn't finished yet you still had some left. "I'll finish that for you" chica said grabbing your plate. "So what's the surprise" Freddy said excitedly. "Well you guys need to get dressed first" you said pointing towards the stairs. " Well be right back" Freddy said running up the stairs. Of course he couldn't and he walked up the stairs. Bonnie took his time and walked up the stairs slowly. You helped him up and he thanked you.

A few minutes later

They all came back down you were ready and so was chica you were just waiting on the boys. Freddy had on a pair of blue jeans with a brown v neck. "Bonnie had on black pants with a purple shirt. Foxy was wearing mikes sweat pants with a red v neck. "It's my turn" springtrap said jumping up from the couch and heading up stairs. "See this is my kind of outfit" he said coming back down. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a sleeve less leather jacket. He wore some black boots with laces. Where did mike get all of this. Honestly springtrap looked good in it.

He came downstairs and grabbed your arm. "Now were ready to go" he said. You didn't notice Goldie until he came out of the bathroom. He was wearing his gold vest with a black under shirt and black jeans and fixed his shoes. "Now I'm ready" he said walking behind the others. "Where are we going exactly" Freddy asked. 'Were going to some where I know you guys will love" you said walking. The place was like a ten minute walk from your house it wouldn't be that far. You were walking the others were behind you chatting it away while you and springtrap were talking "Just a question who were you talking to last night" you asked him curiously.

" it was as this person who said there name was springtrap and I was like there's no way because I'm springtrap so then they asked me a question I told them the answer and then they hung up" he said looking to you. 'What did they ask you" you said suspiciously. "If I love you or not" he said. "What was your answer" you asked grinning. " these were my exact words* Of course I love Y/N what kind of question is that Y/N is my world and if you think I don't love her that's your problem but I know I love her*" he said staring into your eyes. "Love birds could we keep walking" Goldie interrupted. You didn't realize you stopped walking until Goldie spoke up.

You kept walking smiling. Is that what he really said. You didn't realize what was going on until. You felt a hand wrap around yours. You could see his hand and the blush all over his face. You wrapped your hand around his and layed into his shoulder. You could see the smile on his face and you giggled. Finally you guys were there. "Here we are" you sighed out. "Six Flags everyone" you said walking into the entrance. You had a pass so you used it. "This is so awesome" chica squealed. They followed after you looking around. You were looking for something they like and that's when they saw this. ' can we go there" Goldie said excitedly. It was the horror attraction great the place you hated.

" Sure why not " you said walking inside

The others ran inside you and springtrap stayed behind. He walked through the doors and laughed. " This is scary" he said laughing. As for you it was the exact opposite of the way he felt. This stuff was scary. You were walking through the halls when this zombie thing popped right in front of you. You yelped and screamed. Only to hear springtrap laugh harder. " Here I'll protect you" he said picking you up bridal style. " You do realize were in public" you said leaning into his chest. " Yeah but what's the problem" he said staring at you. " Well okay don't you think people Will stare" you said looking back at him.

" If they have something to say they can bring it up with me "he said smiling. You giggled and you walked around the plaza. You met up with the others and goldie dragged Springtrap off somewhere while Freddy dragged Chica, and foxy off to somewhere. Leaving you and bonnie alone. " Look Y/N I have something to say" he said leading you to bench. " I know that your heart stays true to springtrap but I just have to tell you that I'm still going to have feelings for you no matter what and I just want you to know that my heart will always belong to you and I understand you love someone else I just need to get that off my chest He said staring into his eyes. He had feelings for you even if your heart was true to springtrap.

" I understand now let's go have fun" you said dragging him where the others were. " ARE YOU GUYS READY" you said excitedly. You dragged them to the king da ka and got everyone in. " okay let's go" you said as you pulled Chica, foxy, and into a cart. You put Freddy, Goldie together while you and springtrap and bonnie sat in the front. The ride started as soon as everyone had on their buckle. You waited for the ride to start and then you went off zooming up the slope. You looked back to see everyone acting as calm 's possible. That's when the drop came. Springtrap eyes and bonnie filled with horror as you went down.

You glanced at them to see springtrap hugging your arm and bonnie hugging his. "YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME, IM OUT" Goldie was glued to Freddy and Freddy did the same. Chica was latching onto foxy arm as you stopped at the top. As you went down they all screamed to the top of their lungs. Freddy was screaming for his life when he realized Goldie wasn't there anymore. You were laughing as they yelled and panicked through the hole ride bonnie was pleading to let him get off and Freddy wad ready to go into emergency mood while foxy was trying to keep Chica came while trying to do it himself.

After the ride you went to the booth to get pictures you bought them also be showed the others. You laughed as Freddy was holding onto foxy who was trying to pry him off when Goldie appeared next to you. " Gold I'll kill you next time" Freddy yelled as he let go of foxy." Okay let's get on superman, then batman "you said excitedly. You dragged them off to the he ride sitting the same way you sat last time. You were in the middle as springtrap and bonnie where to your sides and Goldie was sitting next to bonnie. The ride started and your feet were lifted off the platform and springtrap looked at you like you were out of your mind. You smiled as the ride started and springtrap screaming. " I'M NOT DOING THIS ANYMORE LET ME DOWN LET ME DOWN! I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I'LL KILL THE PEOPLE WHO MADE THIS DAMN THING" he cursed out. You were laughing hard and screaming at the same time, you weren't scared since you had the others, you looked to your side you saw bonnie with his eyes shut. Goldie looked like he was ready to give all hope up on life. You reached the end of the ride and springtrap was already ready to jump off you looked back to see chica, foxy, and Freddy with terrified looks.

After you were let down they ran out the ride like it they're lives depended on it and you caught up with them and ou dragged them off to batman, you were getting set on the ride." ENJOY YOUR TIME" THE OTHERS YELLED., Then you realized they had gotten off and had left you on ride by yourself. " No, no, no stop playing around guys" you said as they stood to the side." WE AREN'T GETTING ON" they stated. " I'M GOING TO KILL EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WHEN I GET OFF THIS THING" you screamed at them as the ride started. You weren't prepared for the drop and you were on the verge of tears when the loop came. After you got off the ride your knees were shaking and you hands were sweating you seriously ignored the others when they started laughing. You grabbed each of them and brought them back to the ride telling them that if they chickened out you weren't going to give theme a surprise which you lied about?. You sat spingtrap, bonnie, goldie, and freddy. You sat foxy and chica behind them you got on and the ride started. But the time the drop came Goldie was ready to leave. You heard them all screaming and you laughed at them. After the ride was over you sat down.

You then remembered the toys they were suppose to be picked up today that also meant the others.. " Well guys we had a good run I guess it time for farewell's I hope you guys had fun" You said sighing. " We better he told home we have to make most of the time we had left" Goldie said grabbing everyone's hand. You teleported home right when the door bell rang.

You ran down stairs and opened the door to see the boss once again. " Hey y/n I'm here to pick up the toys and some other things do you mind if I go upstairs you don't right" he said calling the toys and walking up stairs. " Bye y/n" they all said giving you a hug. " Bye guys" you said as you saw them walk out . As they where walking the marionette looked at you weird and so did the mangle and then left. What was that about. The boys came down with the others following behind them. " So where's mike" He asked as he made it down the stairs. " He's out" you said casually.

" Well I know your lying cause the windows broken and your missing your door what's really going on" he asked sitting on the couch staring at you. " Did they come out the room" he asked curiously. " If they did it's not big deal I just hope that they didn't cause this mess" he looked glancing at the others who were ignoring his gaze. " What's the point in hiding it when I can't " you shrugged. " Tell you what I'll get the window fixed and the door just don't tell Mike that they came out the room when Is he coming back anyway" he said standing. " Next week and deal now I have something to ask you" you said leaning on the stairs. " Will I be able to see them again" you asked sadly. " Of course you will ,at the new pizzeria with the others of course you can come by anytime" he said. " i can give you some time to talk to them " he said heading towards the door. " I'll be back in an hour to pick them up " he said closing the door.

They all looked at you with a sad gaze. " Can you guys stop your goanna make me cry" you said with tears swelling up in your eyes. " were sorry were just goanna miss you so much" Chica said hugging you. " I will too" you said hugging her. " well we have some things to do before we leave so just let us know when you need us" Freddy said walking up stairs with Goldie , foxy, and Chica. It only left the two brothers staring at you sadly. " bonnie I'll miss you" you sad hugging him. " I, not going to cry no I'm going to stay strong…..I'm goanna cry" he said running upstairs.

Springtrap wiped your tears away as more streamed down your face. " I'm sorry " he said picking you up and sitting you on the couch. " I'm going to miss you so much" you cried into his chest as he slowly stroked your hair. He looked at you as you tried to stop crying. " It's okay you can always come see me at the pizzeria and I'll come visit you" he said wiping the last of your tears. you looked into his gray as he stared into your bright E/C . You slowly inched towards as he did the same your lips were inches apart and he cupped your cheek. As your lips touched his. You would have thought his lips felt cold but they were soft and warm. You pulled away laying your head on his chest as he layed his head on yours.

You thought about all the times you would visit the pizzeria maybe things weren't going to be that bad after all. It was just a matter of time before things get better or worse….


	24. Chapter 24

Question # 2 :  
Well, did you have love feelings For reader-chan when you saved her, is that why you saved her?

Answer: let me tell you something I've known Y/N for as long as I can remember the first day I met her it was on her birthday and we were celebrating and I was sitting in he backroom when I heard a scream I went to see what it was at first I thought it was a kids tantrum until i saw Vincent with a knife. He was ready to kill Y/N when I tried to stop him, I hurt y/n she must have hit her head on something she had this huge scar that only me and the others knew about but they saw things the wrong way when they found Y/N in the backroom.

Ever since then I never got to see her again until she first saw me in her dreams I was so relived that she was alive and I was happy that she remembered me. But even then I've cared about Y/n before I even realized that I was in love with her that is the reason why I saved Y/N

Back to the story

An hour had passed and the others came back downstairs with red puffy eyes they each hugged you wishing you farewell. You hugged onto them tightly all together. You gave Chica her phone and told her to call you if she needed to talk and to give the boys your number as well. She understood and left with the others behind her. " I didn't know you talked to them" the boss said turning at you. " So about springtrap did he umm.. act weird or anything try to kill you" he said nervously. You decided not to tell him about Vincent to not freak him out. You shook your head and he sighed. " Well Y/N I guess this is good bye for now trust me well be open by tomorrow" he said leaving. You closed the door behind him as you sunk down to the floor and slowly cried.

" He failed at having you and now that there gone my plan can work even faster" a voice whispered I'm your ear as you slowly cried. You looked around worriedly you called your friend." Angeles do you want to come over" you asked your friend on the phone. She agreed and said she would be over in an hour. You started to make snacks and get movies ready. You went upstairs and looked at the other room. It felt so lonely without them here. You were so used to hearing Goldie and Freddy argue. Chica and foxy talking. And springtrap and bonnie always shooting glares it was a part of you life now it was missing.

You heard the door bell ring as you walked back down stairs. You put on a bright smile as you opened the door to reveal your friend . You both sat on the couch and started watching movies. You had soda, popcorn, chips, and cupcakes on the table as you stuffed yourself. You had the broken window covered by some curtains. Thank goodness the boss was going to cover that. After an hour of sugar rush you fell asleep.

YOUR DREAM

You were standing in darkness you walked along to see nothing In sight where were you. Then a pair of white yes appeared. " Oh dear you even more stunning in person no wonder why everyone's after you " the voice said. " Who's there" you asked scared. " I'm afraid I can't tell you that but do know that you've met me before in person I'm just the out casted part of them. Now I may say I will tell you that I would just love to make you mine" the voice said chuckling .

" I'm going to tell you this before hand the last guy who tried that I killed him" you said smartly. " ah yes Vincent, but I will tell you I'm much smarter than him he was human with little power I'm something much more" he said narrowing his gaze. " now I do believe you should get going I'll see you tomorrow" he said disappearing.

End of dream

You woke up to see Angeles sleeping and you got a blanket and covered her. You went upstairs and sat on your bed thinking about your dream. You were lost in thought you didn't notice the figure standing before you. " What's wrong" you heard the all to familiar voice said. You looked up to see springtrap looking worriedly. You smiled as you hugged him tightly." It's only been three hours and I miss you already things aren't the same without you" he said hugging you. " Really how are the others" you asked him. " about that.." he said . " Y/N" you heard all familiar voices say. " You guys are here but how you asked them confused. " well we can roam after 12:00 so that's why we came here" Chica said excitedly. " I forgot to give you guys something" you said pulling out their pictures and plushies. You handed each one of them to them and they all smiled. Springtrap stood there confused as you reached for his off your bed." Here you go" you said having him his. " no keep it" he said Handing it back. " Why" you asked him confused. " Because I gave That To You And I Want You To Keep it" He Said Placing It In Your arms. You nodded as you took back the plushie.

springtrap Pov

I didn't tell Y/N what that plushie really was. It was the only way I could keep an eye on her while I was in that room. While I was gone I could keep an eye on her . It doesn't matter if she doesn't like me after she finds out her safety is my priority I would do anything for Y/N I noticed it was five we should be heading back. " Come on let's go" I said to the others as I opened the window. They all climbed out and I went to Y/N" bye I'll see you tomorrow. " I said kissing her cheek. I climbed out the window as I waved goodbye to Y/N.

Next day

Angeles left and you making your way down to the pizzeria. You opened the door and the smell of pizza Hit you and children running around everywhere. You saw the others and they waved you were walking around checking things out when you saw this door that said parts and service. You wondered what was in their but something told you not to but you opened the door anyway to reveal more animatronics...


	25. Chapter 25

Question#3  
Springtrap, Do you like waffles?

Answer: I did like waffles before I became springtrap and every time Chica tried to make them something goes wrong. Like now she's trying to make breakfast again. I wonder if Y/N liked the breakfast I made her. I put a lot of work into hat and chic obviously didn't mind since she asked for a second place. But anyway I do like waffles when there well made and not like Chica's where they're burnt and hard….?

You stared as you saw toy Tasha, toy Kay, Tasha and Kay sitting in the room in a corner. There eyes fluttered open as you heard the door close behind you. " It's you" Kay said standing up. The others followed after her and stood in front of you. " We are aware of what's happened don't worry well protect you through this one no matter what. When won't abandon you" toy Tasha said smiling softly. " Why are you guys here and not with the rest of the toys" you asked them curiously.

" It's a long story we don't have time to explain right now you need to understand the danger your in your happiness times are almost over worse is yet to come and they may be a whole lot worse than Vincent conditions" Tasha said looking down at you. " For now enjoy the time you have we'll inform the others about this go enjoy yourself while you can" she said opening the door. You should tell springtrap about the dream you almost killed them the last time you hesitated too. " your love will end the both of you" the same voice whispered. What ever this was you were going to get through with it. You found you way around the place finally you found the others they were on a stage and practicing. " Y/N" they all said overwhelmed. They all jumped off the stage and hugged you. " Where's springtrap" you asked confused.

"he's in the back doing something they have to set up his part in the pizzeria it's going to take some time" Freddy said sadly." Well I'll be back" you said heading to the backroom. You opened the door to see springtrap there sitting as bored as ever. " Hey " you said sitting next to him. " Hey" he said uninterested. " You know they won't let me out of here why even bother coming in here" he said looking at you. " It's just going to take some time I'll talk to the boss if you want but I have something to tell you" you said staring back at him. " What is it is there something wrong" he said worriedly. " umm no its nothing I just wanted to ask you how your doing" you said joyfully. He already had a lot on his mind you would tell him next week and be careful of yourself too. " well I'm doing fine you should probably get going the boss is going to probably wondering where you are" he said standing up and helping you. He opened the door and lead you out.

" Bye" he waved with a small smile. You waved back and smiled and went to see the boss. " Hey Y/N I didn't know you were still here where were you anyway" the boss said sitting in his chair. " I was just looking around and saw the others " you said sitting in front of him. " Well you see I know your worried about springtrap but we can let him out until we can make sure he's not harmful" the boss said with this concerned look on his face. " So your just going to lie to the others that your making him a different section when you really do plan to let him rot in the backroom , you let Goldie out and Goldie bit a kid and you still refuse to let springtrap out" you snapped now angry. " Y/N take it easy it's not my choice I never wanted for this to happened with Goldie is none of your concern how did you even know about that and where springtrap was" he said concerned.

"It's like no ever has a choice when it comes to me when I'm involved in something everything goes exactly like I don't want to and the best part is that you lied to the others but how will that ever help them you act like I don't know things but I even know things you would never understand about them because I there my family and they care for me as much as I care for them" you said with tears rolling down your tears. You pushed through the crowd of kids and made your way towards the exit. " Y/N wait I didn't mean it like that come back!" the boss yelled after you. You really didn't care and you pushed through the doors and ran home.

You were walking home through the park when you met with a group a girls from your neighborhood. You hated them and they hated you. They would tease you about living in the streets and how Mike only took you in because he felt sorry for you. It was all true mike probably only took you in for that reason. " well would you look who we have here if it isn't the homeless girl Y/N" one of the girls said. The other girls started circling you. You already knew what was coming you didn't even bother to fight back you had no chance of winning.

Toy Tasha Pov

After seeing Y/N in the pizzeria and run out like that I knew something was wrong the others came along. She just took the hits like nothing I couldn't just stand by and left her do that too herself she didn't deserve it. I came out from my hiding place with the other girls and I went over to the girls who were jumping on Y/N. " What do you think your doing" Kay snapped at one of the girls. " who are you are you friends with this tramp" another girl said. y/N just layed there as the girls kicked her harder. I grabbed one of the girls by the collar and picked her up,. " Let me go" she yelled. I made her stare into my cold eyes as hers filled with terror. " What do think your doing to her she's already in so much pain" I yelled at her.

She got out of my grip and ran while the other girls followed after her. " Thanks but I can walk home on my own" y/N said standing up from the ground. She looked awful. We went over took her but she pushed us away. " I said I can manage on my own" she yelled and ran. We didn't know our way from all the way to Y/Ns and back so we went back to the pizzeria. I hope she's okay I thought as I went back to parts and service with the others trying to avoid any attention.

Your Pov

Everyone was there to see you suffer. Those girls that's like they wanted is to see everyone you suffer. You were known as the street kid and that's all everyone called you. Mike never took any attention to it that was the only reason why you were home schooled. He thought it would be better for you. But even his choices kept throwing you back into the darkness. When you met the others it first terrified you and when you met bonnie it was like you being pulled back into the light. That's when Vincent came along and ruined everything you almost killed them and it was all your fault if only Mike would have never found you. None of this would have happened. Maybe you were better off alone from the very begging that's how it was suppose to be. What difference would it make in the world if you were living in a nice four story house or in the streets. In the end you would never find happiness.

You grabbed your book bag and stuffed stuff into it. You grabbed your plushie it was probably the only companion you had left. At least he would comfort you through tough times. You went downstairs and grabbed some food and a coat. You locked the door as you left to your old corner. It was in the old abandoned ally way no one would bother you there. You could finally live your life without anyone worrying about you. Finally things could be like they were suppose to be just yourself and no one else how it was planned from the very start.


	26. Chapter 26

Question # 4

Would you ever hurt Y/N?

Answer. What kind of question is that? Are you serious why would I very hurt her . If you lay a finger on her I'll kill you. Why would you even ask me that did something happen to her. " I don't know go ask the plushie or should I say the plush trap" anonymous reader. " What the hell's a plush trap and why are you asking me to ask him what did you do".

What I saw

Y/N was in a corner huddled in some blankets. What the hell happened to her! When did this happen! Who ever you are hope that I don't find you I don't know how you knew this but I'll kill you!

Your Pov

" Y/N let's go home for your own going" a voice said as you sat in your small corner." Who's there" you asked terrified. THE PLUSHIE JUMPED OUT OF YOUR ARMS AND STOOD IN FRONT OF YOU! You Backed Away And Wrapped The Covers tighter. " Please don't be scared but can we pleases go back home" it said stepping closer. " For what" you asked sniffling your nose. " Springtraps coming and if he finds you in this condition he might hurt those girls if he finds them" the plushies said climbing up your arm. " Who cares he can come find me I'll just tell him to leave" you said staring at the plushie. " If you won't listen to me like this then maybe this can help" he said jumping off your arm and a bright flash appeared.

There stood a boy with a black vest and a ripped the shirt with black jeans and white boots with black sleeves that went around his arms surrounded by a brace. He had hair just like springtrap just covering one of his eyes. " Names plush trap now will you listen" he said fixing his tattered vest. Another reminder of someone who loved you but in the end you would hurt them. " You have to go he's not happy and he might do some rash things when he finds you He said grabbing your hand. You grabbed your back pack and took his hand. He ran fast and you struggled to keep up. " come on he's near we can't let him find you" he said picking you up. He ran in the direction of Mikes house and ran down the street.

He opened the door it was locked so he climbed onto the roof helping you up. Thank god none of your neighbors were around to see you. The window was open for some reason and when you slipped through you were shocked. Everything in your room was thrown around and nearly destroyed everything looked like it had been thrown and smashed into a million pieces. Is this what he really did? ( SOMEONE SERIOUS ABOUT FINDING YOU). You picked up some things as broke into pieces in your hands. Plush trap put a hand on your shoulders. " We have to go he's not stable" he said leading you to the window.

Meanwhile at the Pizzeria Tasha Pov

We were walking to the back room and sat down back in out original positions when these same girls came in. Thank god we were in our animatronic forms. " Where did they go they were Here "" One Of The girls said. " The four of them just came in they couldn't just disappear " the other girl said. " Do you think they're hiding" another said. It urges me to tear those girls apart for what a they did to Y/N but I had to contain myself. I watched as the walked around and one of the girls tripped over my foot. She fell on top of me screaming in the process. "What's wrong "a girl said turning on the lights. " Let's Get out of here this place is creepy enough" another girl said opening the door. They left, they just made a big mistake. She should have left the lights off she just made Y/Ns situation a lot worse. I watched them leave as the things stuck to the them. It urged me to kill them but I couldn't I dint have enough power to.

Your Pov

You were running to the pizzeria with plush trap when you felt this pain in your chest as if something bad had just happened. You slowed down and plush trap noticed and stopped. " What's wrong" he said concerned. " it's nothing let's go this way" you said pointing through the park. You were running down the park paths when you saw something horrible inside the woods. You could see him clearly blood all over him he turned around and saw you. He began to run in your direction. " RUN you yelled at plush trap. He ran faster and you ran at the same speed.

The faster you ran it felt like the closer he was getting. You made it to the pizzeria and ran to the others. You told them to hide you and plush trap and to not let him know where you were no matter what. They agreed and Goldie hid you under the stage. It turned out there was a spare room under each stage in case of emergencies. You could her his heaviy breathing burst into the room. " where is she" he yelled at the others. " who "Freddy Lied. " Where is Y/N I can smell her and I saw her run in here" he snapped.

" We haven't seen her" Chica lied. " If you won't tell me then I'll find her myself" he said walking around. You could hear him sniffing around. " What did you do your covered in blood" Goldie said walking back on stage. " I made those girls pay now where's Y/N, Gold" springtrap snapped at him. " He's not in a stable position if he finds me then he'll kill me bye for now" plush trap whispered in your ear and turned back into the plushie. You held your breath as he stepped right above where you were. You couldn't hold it any longer and let out a long sigh. " I heard her" he said bending down. " She's here isn't she" he said Relieved. " Yes but i think it best if you stay away from her" Goldie said to him. " Im not going anywhere not until I see her" he said standing up.

You were being as quite as possible when you saw something. It was a rat. One thing you hated was rats. You tried to hold your tongue as it crawled around you but then two more came out from a corner and that was enough for your heart to stop. You jumped up and sprinted and out of there only to be held back. You felt something grab your arm it was wet and you tried to get out of his grip.

" Let go" you asked him as our saw his hand covered in blood. His grip only got tighter. " what happened to you" he yelled as he began to get closer. You stepped away from him as he tried to touch you. "Stay away" you warned you began slipping out of his grip. " he let go and stared at you shocked. " stay away from me" you said running out the back door.

It was dark out and you had to climb through your window to get inside. Thanks to plush trap it was easy. You were in the bathroom washing off the blood on your arm. It disgusted you to see that was all over your arm. You made sure all the windows and doors were locked. You didn't want him near you he murdered those girls they didn't have to die as there punishment. You fell asleep with plush trap sitting beside you as you picked up everything. Once you finished he helped you in bed he said he would watch over you while you slept an actual companion that didn't betray you….

A few days later

You had avoided the pizzeria and stayed at home texting your friends. Plush trap would try to convince you to go out but he would always fail. You didn't want to see him your were probably just never meant to be. But every time you thought about him it only brought this pain to your chest. You decided to take a nap you were up all night with things on your mind.

Your Dream

You were in that same dark place again. " I warned you dear you just didn't head my warnings" the same voice said from before. " I know " you said aggravated. " Well I have something to show you" he said and the room changed into the pizzeria. There you saw him sitting at a table with another girl holding her hand and he stoked her hair the same way he did to you… you continued to watch and it was infuriating you every second. " I just thought you wanted to see what he's really like" the voice said. " Well dear you must get going " he said as his voice trailed off and you woke up.

End of dream

You were getting dressed and making your way down to the pizzeria you asked plush trap to stay you didn't want him getting caught in this mess. You were walking down the street the pizzeria was in view it was only a matter of minutes before you got there.


	27. Chapter 27

Question #5

Would you ever break up with Y/N?

Answer: I would never even if I was forced to death. Bit it seems I already did. She hasn't talked to me in days I already knew it was over the moment she ran out. I was a murderer and she was just a girl who fell in love with me. In the end i hurt her and I have no chance of making it better. How could I be so stupid to go and ruin everything!

Your Pov

You needed someone to talk to but who. Everything felt so confusing as you made it closer to the he pizzeria. As you got closer the more you wanted to cry. The place was almost empty when you walked in. You ran to the back where the others were the lights were dimmed and only bonnie sat there with his guitar. You could talk to him. You ran over to him trying to hold back the tears as you hugged onto him. "Y/N… what's wrong" he asked setting down his guitar and sitting you on his lap.

You only cried in his chest as he tried to sooth you. " B- Bonnie I'm sorry you were right I should ha-ave never left you" you sobbed out holding onto him. He stroked your hair as you cried. " what do you mean" he asked softly. " Bonnie I'm sorry for breaking up with you" you said trying to wipe your tears away." It's okay I'm here for you "he said holding onto you.

Springtraps POV

I watched as she cried on his lap it was supposed to be me to comfort her. Those girls got what they deserved. Y/N had a bigger heart than any of them combined…..but I….just made it a whole lot smaller. I scared her away and now she feels terrible. I…I hurt Y/N. I knew it all along that I could never love some one that's why I'm considered worth less that's all I've ever been. Why didn't I just realize it sooner? I could never say that I loved Y/N when I already hurt her so many times.

This was the real me I was never meant to fall in love and I never will be. Why would anyone love me? I'm a murder and I would probably end up doing the same to Y/N in the end. How could I be so stupid! To think anyone would show the slightest care about a monster like me.

?'s POV

Just as I planned. Y/N fell for what she saw. In the end her and Springtraps were just never meant to be. She was always meant to be ours and ours only. Soon or plan will go into full action and it would be just a matter of time before Y/N is ours.

Toy Kay POV

We were too late. We already lost this fight. There plans going to work evil going to win over Y/N and soon she'll become one of them. I just don't understand why they have to be so crewel to Springtrap what was it that they had against him. He deserved to be happy once again. Whatever they had against him I was going to find out we can't just stand here and let their love fall apart. He was meant to be with her and she was meant to be with him. She saw the good in him even when the others wouldn't that's what makes her so extraordinary she could always see the good but never in herself. He was the key to showing her the good in herself but if that doesn't happen soon she may fall to the darkness.

Your Pov

You saw him standing in the hallway looking at you. He stared at you as your puffy eyes stared back at him. He looked like some had just stole his life away. He gaze became from soft to angered as he shot you a glare and left. You felt like your heart was just stripped away from you. Everything felt cold and the pain in your chest worsened as you saw him walk down the hall. The tears streamed down your face as the moment replayed in your mind. You sat up and got out of Bonnies grip. He stared at you as you walked to the back door.

You walked in the rain taking a stop in the park. You sat on a bench thinking about what just happened. You watched as people on the other side of the park walked happily in couples as you sat there alone in the rain. Why were things like this happening to you?" because you deserved better than him, come with me and you can be happy. He was never right for you come with me and you can have true happiness" a voice whispered in your ear. You realized what it was saying. Would you be better off alone.

You walked home completely soaked. Not even realizing what today was. You opened the door to see mike standing there with this serious look on his face. " Where have you been and what happened in your room" he said as you closed the door. " Its nothing.." you lied to him. " What's wrong" he said giving you a towel. " Its nothing really don't worry about it" you said walking up to the stairs. You opened the door to see Plushtrap wasn't here. Where did he go? You heard shuffling in the closet and opened the door to reveal Plushtrap hiding behind a dress. You pulled him out and he smiled weakly and it turned into a frown when he saw you.

" What happened" he asked closing the closet door. You walked to the bathroom and told him to hide. You were getting cold and how you were soaked only made it worse. You closed the door stepping into the shower. You turned on the music and let all your worries go. After washing you hair you stepped out to see Plushtrap sitting on the sink. " What are you…" he covered your mouth before you could finish your sentence. " Shhh" he said pointing towards the door. You peaked outside to see him standing there looking around. How did he get in!?

You poked you're head back in and signaled Plushtrap to turn around. You changed into your clothes and did your hair. you trying to take as much time as possible to not go out the bathroom. You were now stomping on the ground trying to get mikes attention. You could here him coming up the stairs and you heard moving around the room. You walked out the bathroom as mike walked in. " What is it" he asked cautiously. " Do you think we could go to the mall I have a friend who wants to meet us there" you said putting on your boots. " Sure " he said checking around . you grabbed your purse and Plushtrap and ran downstairs with mike following after you..

You jumped in the car with Plushtrap in your hands hiding behind your back. You couldn't just leave him there if spring trap found him who knows what would happen. You were playing on your phone Plushtrap watching silently from the side. He seemed really into it to be a plushie. Once you go there you ran off inside and plush trap turned again thank god no one noticed.

You went back to mike who was waiting. " Mike meet trap, trap meet mike he's my dad" you said pushing Plushtrap in front of you. " Nice to meet you sir" he said politely. Mike stared at him as if shocked. Plush trap wasn't exactly dressed to have such manners. " You know for a second there you scared me you have such nice manners kid your really something" mike said patting his head. " Well let's get shopping" you said walking into a store. Plush trap looked amazed as he looked around the store it was like if he never saw something so amazing in his life. " hey Kid look for something you like my treat" he said patting plush trap on the back. " Thank you" plush trap said rushing off. You ran after him as mike went to look somewhere else.

Plushtrap grabbed a leather jacket a yellow undershirt and some black skinny jeans with black sneakers( He never Tried them on before) he raced back to mike and told mike he was done. " That's what you want" mike asked him confused. " I know this looks kind of the opposite of who I am but I like clothes like this" Plushtrap said embarrassed. " You remind me of younger me when I use to wear theses kinds of clothes" mike said pulling out his wallet. Once they paid Plushtrap went and changed into his new clothes. Once he came out he had the same arm braced on and his bangs kept his eye covered. You wonder what was under there. He put his old. Clothes in bag the clerk gave him and went to resume shipping. Once you got to the top floor. You had three bags full of the stuff a certain person broke. Once you got to the top floor Plushtrap stopped in front of a certain store you also loved. HOT TOPIC he ran in almost touching everything. He touched all he shirts and cool stuff. He found these bands with spikes on them and arm bracelet that covered from the start of his arm to his elbow. His look practically begged you to buy it for him.

After you left the store you went to eat. Mike complained he was starving. You went to auntie Anne's pretzels. Mike had two pretzels. You had a pepperoni one and so did plush trap. " hey mike could trap spend the night" you asked mike who was stating at the pretzel. " Umm… sure why not if its okay with his patents" he asked nervously. " There fine with it as long as I tell them where I am my parents trust me a lot" he said eating the last bit of his pretzel, after you guys ate you left. Satisfied with everything you did. He would probably be gone for now. Right?...


	28. Chapter 28

Your pov

You opened the door and Plushtrap followed after you. You went to the guest room that was next to yours. You gave him some sweat pants and old brown t-shirt you didn't use anymore. You went in you went into your room sleepily as ever. Your eyes just wanted to close and never open again. You opened the door to only be pulled into a cold embrace. There arms wrapped around your eyes shot open. You could feel tears fall onto your face from above. They were black tears. Who was this. You pushed back as more tears fell. It was him but darker shaded he ways gray scaled. He had this devious smile planted on his face as you stared at him. " Are you afraid don't bother to scream they can't here you" he laughed. His voice sounded like the one from your dreams. " Now that you've forgotten him I can finally move onto my plan" he laughed.

You backed into what seemed to be an eternal darkness. The room disappeared and suddenly you were standing in the dark. " You don't have to fear me but Ill tell you that I'll kill you in a split second if you try anything" he said from all round. " What do you want with me" you asked him shakily. " I'm of course am your savior from the life your about to live , but of course your love for him has run out what more do you have left" he said appearing again. " You lying my love for him hasn't left I just need time" you tried to explain. You had to get out of here and find him.

Spring traps Pov

Now wonder she hates you. You betrayed her. Now she'll join me and the others. She'll be in the darkness for eternity. You can't do anything to save her. She never loved you. Soon she will fall for me and the plummeting darkness. There's no hope for you. You're a monster and murder. She would never love you " Shut up" yelled at the voice. " I should have gotten ride of you !" I yelled at him. " She's trying to escape me I can't let that happen" he said disappearing. He's gonna get to her. I knew that something was wrong when I saw her crying it was him. He was getting in her head. He's going to use her against us.

Your Pov

" you've always been nothing to him. To them your just another human. Another toy! If you come with me you can be appreciated be happy and be with people who love you. You won't ever feel pain again. All you'll feel is happiness" He said echoing all around you. " DON'T YOU DARE LISTEN TO HIM" you heard his voice yell as the room reappeared. It was springtrap the real him. " He's lying you can never go to where he wants you" he said holding onto you. " Why do you have to interfere she will belong to us "the other him said. " My dear come with me all he'll do is hurt you" he said holding out his hand. You glanced at springtrap and back at him. " He can hurt me as many times as he wants but he would ever intend to I would die for him and he would die for me and you by the looks of me you would hurt me ten times greater than he would I'll never go with you I'll say with him because I love him" you yelled at the shadow him who was infuriated.

" YOU WILL JOIN US OR ALL YOUR HAPPINESS WILL BE STRIPPED AWAY FROM YOU" he yelled . " I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance! Springtrap yelled at him. " What difference would it make in the end she will be mine it's only a matter of time" he said disappearing.

He let go of you as the counter him disappeared. " it doesn't matter whether you listen to me or not but I'll never let you go with him" he said looking into your eyes. " Didn't you just here me I would never go with him not even in death because I love you" you said planting your lips on his. His lips felt soft as he pulled away. " I'm glad I didn't lose you" he said hugging you. " I'm glad that you saved me" you said holding onto him.

"I'm sorry for what I did to those girls it's just your such a kind hearted person you could never deserve something like what they did to you, I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore "he said staring into your eyes. " Just a question where is the plushie?" he asked looking around. " About that….. promise you won't do anything harsh or rash" you said playing with your thumbs. " Promise what's the worst that could have happened "he said smiling.  
You went over to get Plushtrap and he was sitting on his bed rumbling through the stuff he bought. " Plushtrap could you come here for a second" you said calling him over. He followed after you when you opened the door the air was filled with tension. " You!" springtrap said picking him up by the collar. Plushtrap looked terrified and you signaled springtrap to put him down. Plushtrap hid behind you as springtrap snickered. " So I understand you relationship is not the best why is that" you asked trying to comfort Plushtrap.

" Because me and him are two different people he was never suppose to come back" springtrap said sitting on your bed. " You couldn't expect me to stay like that forever it's no fair you get roam free while I'm confined I that doll" Plushtrap snapped at him. " I haven't been roaming free! Ive been suffering all these years for you ." springtrap said staring at him. "what do you mean?" Plushtrap asked confused. " if I let you out you would have died this part of you would have been gone" he said softly. " why would he have been gone" you asked confused. " Because I took his evil and my evenly with his was too much for me too control. That's why I made shadow bonnie if I hadn't taken Plushtraps evil he wouldn't be the same kind person you see today" springtrap said softening his gaze. " that's why you did it?" Plushtrap said softly. " But when he got out that's when you got out and you did realize you could change back until you helped Y/N" springtrap Said looking at you. " I thought you hated me " Plushtrap said. " I could never hate you I created you why would I hate you" springtrap said looking back at Plushtrap.

Plushtrap looked like he was close to tears. " what about the others are they still here" he said sniffling his nose. " Goldie still here. He just doesn't know it's you" springtrap said . " I'm glad you guys are together again I'm just wondering what does Plushtrap hide under his bangs" you said curiously. " might as well show her" springtrap said pulling Plushtraps bangs out of the way. His eyes was closed and stitched. " Who did that to you" you asked staring at his eye. " Believe it or not It was you but I don't blame you were still a kid" he said pulling them back. " I did that I'm sorry I wish I could help… wait a minute is it the button eye that your missing that made you like that" you asked hugging him. He nodded." Then I can fix you" you said going to your drawer and pulling out a button, needle and some string. He turned back into a plushie and you began. After a while of sticking it on right you finally finished. The button looked identical to his other one.

He turned back again and his eyes started watering. " I can see again" he said over joyed pulled his bangs back and showed his eye. With his bangs tucked in he looked identical to springtrap. You laughed as you saw the resemblance. What's so funny they both asked you. " Nothing but you could really say the springtrap is your dad when you look at the two of you together" you giggled. They laughed as they looked at each other. You were glad things were back to where they were.


	29. Chapter 29

You're Pov

You woke up to singing and food. You jolted up to see mike standing there with a plate of all your favorite things. " HAPPY BIRTHDAY"! he yelled. Your eyes shot open as you saw everything. " Get dressed I have a surprise for you he said leaving. You ate your breakfast sitting on your bed and watching tv. After you finished you got out a dress that was just for this occasion. You slipped on the yellow dress and grabbed some black flats. You clipped your hair up and wrapped a big purple bow around the bun. You were gonna look extra special today it was your favorite day of the year.

Then someone knocked on the door " Y/N can I come in" you heard Plushtrap said. " You opened the door there he was standing all dressed up. " ITS MY BIRTHDAY" he said excited. " Really" you said overjoyed. " Yeah wait a minute its yours too" he said hugging you. " Happy birthday" he said spinning you around. " When did you get changed" you questioned him. " Its one of my special Outfits" he said excitedly.

You ran downstairs and mike put a blind fold on. " I can't show you where were going" he said excitedly. " Can trap come with us if I do know where were going" you said while he placed a clip on your nose. " Sure but you might recognize the smell of the place to so here" he said fixing the clip. He led you to the car and sat you in the back next to Plushtrap.

Time skip 10 minutes

After blindly talking to Plushtrap you finally got there. You could barely do anything but trust Plushtrap to guide you. You walked in trying to feel around but mike told you to stand still. " wait just minute when i tell you when you can take it off" he said leaving somewhere." Now" Plushtrap yelled. " Happy birthday Y/N" he yelled out. You were in the pizzeria and was all decorated. It the toys were on stage smiling. " We'll be right back " you said grabbing Plushtrap. You walked to the back with plush trap trailing after you. You walked into the others celebrating bonnie was wearing a party hat and so was springtrap. " Hey Y/N what are you dressed all fancy for" Chica said greeting you. " it my birthday silly what are you guys doing" you said laughing. " It is! Today's bonnie and Springtraps birthday" she said overjoyed. " Well I have my party going on right now how about you guys join us" you said overjoyed. " sure come on you guys" she shouted at the others.

The boys didn't noticed until the started gawking at you. " Y/N .. Y- you look really nice" bonnie said standing up. " Did I hear y/n" springtrap said looking around. Freddy covered his eyes and started To guide him to the other room. Everyone followed after you and they were asking who plush trap was. They just didn't recognize him. You waited until you introduced them to mike he would probably be cool with it he was cool with everything. Once you got there mike was talking to the boss. " Mike meet my friends" you said getting his attention.

His pleased look turned intro sudden horror. He pulled you over and stood in front of you protectively. " What do you think your doing" he said shouting out the others. They all gave him glares and Chica just smiled like nothing was wrong. " I know that crappy voice to well" Springtrap said laughed. " Mike its okay they aren't harmful" you said standing in front of him. " How do you know that" he asked instantly. " Because while you were out of town they took care of me and chicas like a mom to me she's always there" you said giving him a soft look. He sighed and smiled. " Fine but one wrong move and your dead" he glared at the others. Freddy moved his hands from Springtraps eyes.

He gawked at you and tried too say something. " Y/N y-y- you l-look absolutely stunning" he said with his smile growing wider. It sent a blush to your cheeks as you thanked. " no wait a minute this isn't happening" mike said looking at you and at springtrap. You wrapped his hands in yours and smiled. While he brought out a small box. " I got this for you I was goanna give it to you later today" he said as you opened it up. It was a bracelet that was covered in purple jewels and had a small hearted charm that said I love you. " Thank you so much" you said kissing him on the cheek. " That's not happening you guys aren't seriously doing this" mike said pulling you away.

" Let her be mike he loves her and she loves him" the boss said splitting you from him. " Well let's celebrate" Chica said bringing out pizza. Freddy went to turn on the stereo while foxy went off somewhere. You got the toys and told them it was okay to come out. They all turned and you went to get marionette, mangle, and balloon boy. " Really" gallon boy and mangle said excitedly. You nodded and you went to the marionette. You turned off the music box." mike again" he sighed out as he climbed . " Y/N what are you doing here" he asked with a smile. " Come on and celebrate" you said pulling him out of the prize corner.

Everyone was dancing as round while Springtrap sat at a table and watched. For once he looked like he was happy but just not there yet. " you know you haven't met your younger brother" you said tapping him on the shoulder. " Who" he said confused. " He's clingy to me so hell want to meet ya" you said pulling him out of the chair. You went Over to toy bonnie who was talking to toy Chica. "Toy bonnie there's someone I want you to meet" you said getting his attention. " Springtrap this is toy bonnie, Toy bonnie this is Springtrap he your older brother" you said introducing the two. " Really because bonnie doesn't like me" he said overjoyed art first. " Well that's because you almost killed me" you said with a fake smile. " He what" Springtrap yelled. " Its okay I forgave him the toys and the others were not in the best conditions" you said calming Springtrap down. You guys left while you found Goldie who was standing alone.

" Goldie you really need to see someone" Springtrap told him grabbing his arm. You followed after them and Plushtrap was talking about the others and they were exclaimed how Plushtrap had changed. " Plushtrap I found him for ya" Springtrap said pushing Goldie forward. " Goldie!" Plushtrap said excited. " Its you " Goldie said excitedly. " I haven't seen you in years after we had to put you away" he said with a smile over his face. You left Plushtrap there with Goldie and went to Springtrap who was wandering around looking for something. " That reminds me I have some friends we need to introduce" you said heading to parts and service. " Girls get up its party time" you squealed waking them up. " Really" they all said excitedly. " Yeah come on you have to meet the others although only the originals I'm pretty sure the toys know you well" you said as they stood.

You walked out of the parts and serviced room with them. " You guys I have something to say" you shouted out. They all stopped and looked Stared you. " Theses are wonderful ladies are toy Tasha, toy Kay, Tasha, and kay. Girls theses are the originals Freddy, bonnie, Chica, and foxy" you said pointing at each of them. They all greeted each other's and continued to talk. You went back to Springtrap who stood there glaring at mike while mike glared back. They stopped once you came back then your song came on. ( Random song). You grabbed Springtrap as the others started dancing. After a your song was over Springtrap was dying of laughter. You smiled when a slow song came on.

He stared as you as he stopped laughing and smiled. Funny things was the others had already had found there partners. Freddy was with toy Kay , bonnie was with Kaitlyn, foxy was with Tasha and Chica was know no where to be seen. Where did she go? Toy Freddy was dancing with mangle. While toy Chica was dancing with mangle. Goldie sat with the marionette and balloon boy looking like the bad ass club they leaned against the wall trying to look cool. Springtrap took your hand as he lead you to the middle of everyone. You took his other hand as he stepped around everywhere at a slow pace. He then spun you around making your dress twirl he dipped you and brought you back up holding you close to his chest. He held you by your waist and did something you thought was crazy. He lifted you in the raising you above everyone and brought you down. You giggled as he put you down you leaned on his chest as you stepped to the beat things just couldn't get better.

Once the song was over all the birthday people where called up to the stage. You, bonnie, springtrap, and plush trap stood on the stage. As Chica called you down to the table . Chica brought out four cakes with toy Chica's help and they started singing . " Happy birthday to you,... happy birthday to you... Happy birthday dear Y/N, Bonnie, springtrap, and Plushtrap. Happy birthday to you…." They all sang in harmony. You blew out your candles and so did the others. You wished that your next birthday would be even better. After you blew out your candles you all cut each cake at the same time. You were totally gonna have a sugar rush. After stuffing yourself with cake you thanked everyone for the awesome day.

" Now for your presents" they all said closing your eyes they all went of somewhere and came back. In front of you layed a whole bunch of presents and especially a very big box with a big bow on it. You opened the others first you got a necklace from the toys. The marionette gave you a music box that played all the songs of the band. And thenow a strange one. Goldie gave you the biggest box and said it was from every single one of the others. You opened the box and pulled out a giant teddy bear. It was humongous ! Then Goldie gave you a necklace that said "Family forever" you thanked him and everyone for there gifts.

For the rest of the night you danced and the toys agreed on not to shut down for Mike tonight. So either way you were stuck here until tomorrow. You and springtrap went over to a table away from everyone dragging your teddy bear with you. " So how did we do" he asked setting down the teddy bear. " Well I have one more surprise for you but the others are going to love this "he said leading you to the back room.. on the shelf were the others plushies he raised his hand and they started to move around. " I finally figured out how to get the evil out of them that's why they couldn't move like plush trap but now they can" he said and they jumped of the shelf and a bright flash filled the room. There stood five children . They looked like child versions of the others.

" hi there" the one that looked like Freddy said. You greeted them and Springtrap took them outside to everyone. They all stared at the them like they had seen themselves. " hi you guys" little Chica said over excited. " h-Hi" the replied nervously and looked at you and back at there smaller version. " are those us" Freddy said going up to smaller him. " there the plushies " springtrap corrected him. " Goldie went to himself and picked him up. " But they look just like us before we died" he said looking at younger him. " that's our purpose you can watch us grow and see how you were suppose to be interested the future" younger bonnie said smiling. " where's our other friend" little foxy said excitedly. Plush trap came out from the crowd and was tackled in a hug. " plush trap we missed you "they said jumping on him. The got up laughing at him." When did you guys get free" plush trap said dusting himself off. " it was him he made us like you" they said pointing to springtrap. " Yeah I need to the tell you guys something " plush trap said gathering them and walking away with them.

"I never thought I would see the younger part of me again" bonnie said staring at his younger self. " I was cute as a lad" foxy said staring at younger him. " I'm so adorable" Chica said squeezing at her younger self. " Is that really what I looked like I couldn't remember " he said overjoyed." So that's how I looked before I died, man was I different inside" Goldie said smirking. You didn't know what he meant but you really didn't pay much attention to it. They watched as plush trap talk to the heart others who looked at springtrap then back at him. It didn't really pay mind to you that mike was sitting in the office watching you the entire time . That's was until you finished with the plushies. They understood Springtraps situation about Vincent's and agreed on not to be afraid of him.

You were in the backroom talking to springtrap. " Do you think they're afraid of me" he asked suddenly. " Why do you ask" you asked him. " because if I had been any other random person you would have ran away from me and im different from all of them I've been the oldest out of them all I started this entire chain and you till we find a happy ending it keeps on going forever. We never die it would have To be fatal too but you can die what will I do the day I lose you.." he said staring into your eyes. " Ill be the one to find you the happy ending don't worry about it and we have so much time before we can ever think about me leaving you when the time comes we'll find a solution. And you could never compare yourself to the others your Extraordinary in your own way and nothing you do can set you apart from them because your my little bunny.." you said kissing him on the cheek.

You saw the light in the camera on you were going to hear about this from mike. It really didn't pay to mind how close you were to sleeping standing up because your energy was running out. You sat down laying on Springtraps chest. He smiled and wrapped his arm around you. " good… Night "you said yawning and falling into to sleep in his arms. " Night" he said kissing your forehead.

Your Dream

You were walking on clouds as you looked around to see no one in sight. You suddenly bumped into something. It was springtrap but he had tears in his eyes" What wrong" you asked him shaking. You entire body felt cold and weak. " I have to say goodbye Y/N just now that you'll be the only girl that I love wait for us up there well get there soon I promise you'll see our happy ending or my love wouldn't be real for you" he said hugging you. It all felt so cold as he hugged you." it's the others turn" he said disappearing. " We'll miss you Y/N please don't forget us we'll find you just wait for us up there" bonnie said stepping forwards. They all hugged you and let go. They disappeared and bonnie stayed. " You know you'll never leave my heart I promise to keep you alive in heart no matter how long from now ill remember" he said disappearing.

Then appeared Goldie. " He's seen this countless times this had always been his warning about you, he never wanted to see this happen to you" Goldie said looking down at you. " now he cant save you its too late They've won and soon we'll fall and met you Up here even mike he's so stupid trying to bring you back. Even if you do return I doubt that you'll be able to save us" he said hugging you. " Ill miss you dearly Y/N" he said holding on. Once he let go you could see the tears in his eyes as your streamed down your face. He disappeared and soon replaced by nothing. " Save them you cant" a voice whispered. Then everyone appeared the originals, toys, plushies, mike, and the boss. " Don't cry Y/N its okay we know you'll be watching us from above and when we get there you'll see us again" they all said with smiles. " But I don't want to go" you cried out to them. Springtrap stepped forward. " Y/n don't be afraid when I go well be together like we really wanted to be" he said placing a kiss on your lips. A golden gate opened and you walked towards it. Once you were a step away from it you looked back. You saw them smiling with tears in theirs eyes waving at you. You Stopped in and the bright light engulfed you and you were left in complete nothing.

End of dream

This is a really long chapter but I know you guys loved it and I know your confused but you'll understand soon I promise . Springtrap comes later on im going to be having a big time skip somewhere in one of the next few chapter. To speed things onto something very important. And I might or may not update tomorrow.


	30. Chapter 30

Your eyes shot open. After you had that dream. That's why he said that you had to do something to change it quickly as soon as possible. "Hey what's wrong" he said looking down at you. He wiped the tears on your face. "It's nothing just a bad dream" you said rubbing your eyes. " Do you wanna tell me about it" he said stoking your hair. Your bun fell apart while you were sleeping." Now where's mike" you said yawning. " Lets say he fell asleep in the office and the toys didn't kill him but they did get him in some way" he laughed. "What did you guys do" you said standing up. "Nothing too harmful" he said standing up. " I'll show you" he said taking you to the office.

When you got there he was laying in the chair wearing sunglasses and had a mustache painted on his face. You giggled as you saw he was wearing one of Freddy's top hats. He was wearing chica's bib and had Foxys hook on his left hand. You left him there sleeping while you went to check on the others. They were sitting in the main room talking to the boss and had this serious look on their face. "Good morning you guys" you said to them cheerfully. "Morning Y/N" they all said with a smile. "What's with the serious faces a second ago" you said staring at them." It's nothing to worry about just thinking" the boss said cheerfully. "We were just thinking about some things" Freddy said. "Has anybody seen my hat" he said touching his head. "Has anyone seen my bib" chica said feeling her chest. "Where ye be my hook, lass" foxy asked you. The toys just giggled on stage and ignored there gaze. "Did you guys do something" Freddy asked them. "Nothing but mike might know where they are why you don't ask him" toy chica said smiling.

They walked to the office quickly and died of laughter and suddenly stopped when they realized it was there stuff. Bonnie came back laughing at the others while they glared at him. "Yeah you're just laughing because he didn't take your precious guitar and bowtie" Freddy said glaring at him. You could make it fair. You snatched his bowtie and ran round. While the others laughed at him chasing you. You jumped on stage and grabbed toy bonnie bowtie and snatched it away. "Hey" he yelled after you. Your next stop was him. "Hello" you said grabbing his and ran. "That's not funny" he said running after you. What was so special about them anyway? You were running down the hall and bumped into something. "Well would you look at that didn't even have to come get you" the marionette said. He grabbed you hand pulling you to the prize corner.

"I want to show you something cool about that strange song on your music box "he said pulling it out. " Turn to the song and rotate it backwards two times" he instructed you as he gave it to you. It sounded so different it was one of a kind "Thanks for showing it to me" you said closing the box. "No problem listen to that and you'll be able to sleep at any time" he said getting back into his box. You left and were stopped by three unhappy tall figures. "Could we have our stuff back" they said holding out their hands. You handed them there things and they all smiled toy bonnie and bonnie left. Leaving you and Springtrap there. "I'll be back I have to check on something" he said heading towards the backroom.

Tasha's Pov

Making the plushies human means he absorbed there evil plush trap had a lot but he plushies combined is as equals to plush trap what was he thinking. I know the plushies were supposed to bring joy but he put himself at risk I need to tell Goldie. I went to the kitchen where Goldie sat in the corner. "I very aware dear don't bother to tell me "he said standing up. Something about him seemed different just what was it. "It doesn't matter Y/N will simply get rid of that evil hopefully" he said looking at the floor avoiding eye contact. "Is something wrong with you" I asked him trying to look at him. "I'm fine now leave I have business to attend to" he said turning back to his corner. I wonder what that's about he seemed so different. I went back to the backroom to the others they were asking the plushies questions about each other. "What's your favorite color" toy Kay asked foxy as he played with his fake hook" it's red" he said shyly. I giggled and sat down asking the others questions.

Shadow Bonnies Pov

"shut up you don't know what your saying you're lying"! He yelled at me. No matter how hard he tries to fight he'll fail her and shell be mine. "You know, you'll never be able to save her. She can never trust you with her life. You've failed her before and you'll do it again. She can never be saved not while we exist she will be one of us" I taunted him as he tried to fight it. It was no use she was already in our hands she'll be one of us soon enough and finally our plan will be complete.

You're Pov

You went to the office and saw mike wasn't there. You went to the main room to see the place was empty. What was going on? "Hey y/N did I tell ya were moving" the boss said putting some boxes in truck with the others. "Yeah were going to be moving to a new place and um you're….. Never mind but you should get home mike has to tell you something you can bring Springtrap with you" he said putting in the last of the boxes. You went to get him he was standing in the hallway confused. "Where did everybody go" he said looking around. "Come on you guys are moving and the boss told me to take you to my house, let's go see what mike wants" you said grabbing his hand and dragging him. The place felt so eerie when it looked empty guess the toys didn't make the bosses cut.

You walked home with Springtrap to see a truck In the driveway. "Y/N I have some awesome news were moving trust me you're going to love the new house" he said packing a box with your name on it. You went inside to make sure he got everything. Your room was empty just like it was when you first move into mikes. You made sure he got all your plushies and things. You were happy you would get to have a new start and not be criticized about your past it was awesome. But what about the others you wouldn't be able to see them. "Come on Y/N where going" you heard Springtrap say. You walked downstairs to see the others in the truck. "Come on Y/N we can't leave without ya" chica said calling you in. You ran into it the truck with Springtrap helping you up. You sat next to him while the others talked about the new place they were so anxious.

Time skip

You fell asleep on Springtrap after a while let's say that dream kept you up all night thinking about things.

Your dream

You were in that white place again. But suddenly it turned dark. "It doesn't matter how you saw it you're meant to join us" the shadows said. "I don't want to be here" you yelled at them. " It's not your choice and it wasn't his either no matter how hard they tried to save you we won in the end and well end the war by claiming you as our prize" the darkness echoed at you. "Now you can join us welcome to the family Y/N you'll just love it here" shadow bonnie appeared out of nowhere. "This will be your home for all of eternity" he said staring down at you. "But off course they won't stop" he said aggravated and the light appeared again. "She will not go with you she's done everything in her power to save them like I was forgiven she was destined to be in the light" a voice said. A man grabbed your hand and he pulled you into the light. The man looked down on you and smiled when you recognized his face the tears ran like water works. The man who left you behind the reason why your mother hated you… your dad. "It wasn't your time to come yet and you have an amazing life Y/N when the times right you can join me with the person who loves you the most. Because you will die together loving each other even to the very end. He said going down to your eye level. "You'll know when you're ready and then you'll understand why everything's happening" he said kissing your forehead and disappeared.

End of dream

You woke up in springtrap arms he was carrying you off somewhere and then a door opened. It was a nice house that was decorated like your old one. You went up some stairs and he opened a door. He layed you down on a couch that was purple and comfy. " How do you like the new house "he asked sitting next to you stroking your hair." I haven't seen it yet so how about you give me a tour" you said sitting up. "Sure but first thing to know this is your room. Your bathrooms on the right and you have a humongous closet I even think a person could live there" he said standing helping you up. You guys walked down a hall that had multiple doors on the side." These are the guest rooms" he said pointing to each door. Upstairs you could hear pacing back in forth so you wondered up the stairwell to see Freddy pacing around. "What are you doing" you asked him making him stop.

"Were playing hide and seek" he said stopping his count. "Can I play" you asked him excitedly. "Sure go hide you have thirty seconds" he said turning around. You ran around the halls looking for this place to hide. You found a doorway that was in the wall. You stepped in and turned on the light. The room was huge I guess it was the hiding room because Bonnie was slouching in a corner. Goldie was in the other and chica was crouched down on the floor hiding in the darkness. You hide in the other corner farthest from the door and then you saw a shelf." Bonnie come help me up" you said pulling him over. "Fine" he whined lifting you on his shoulder. "Thanks" you said sitting on the shelf." I want to get up there" chica whinnied jumping up. She climbed up with the others now you were crowdedly trying to hide. "Guys I don't think this shelf can hold all of us" you said nervously.

Then you heard the wood creaking and the shelf fell of the wall. With you and the others. They all landed on top of you knocking each little breath you had left in you and crushing you in the process. You heard a cracking sound as Goldie and chica landed on your arm. Your arm felt shattered as your scream over flowed your ears. The quickly jumped off and your arm felt like it had been broken into pieces. Your tears ran down your face as you tried to move her arm. "Can you move your arm" Goldie asked staring at you. "What happened" Freddy said opening the door with springtrap behind him." y/n" he said rushing to you. He picked you up and carried you down stairs running. Mike was in the kitchen setting some things up when he saw you. "What's wrong "he said dropping the box he had. " I think her arms broken" Goldie said running down stairs. "Mike grabbed his car keys and opened the door grabbing springtrap and you and rushing you to the hospital with the others sitting around you impatiently.

Now you were on your way to the hospital with a broken arm because of a game of hide and seek. How ironic….


	31. Chapter 31

Springtrap Pov

"Sir you need to calm down" a nurse yelled at mike. Right now he had Goldie by the collar ready to punch his lights out. "Mike take it easy" I tried to tell him but he only blocked me out. I hoped this wouldn't lead to him staying in the hospital." How can I calm down when my kids arm is broken because four hundred pounds fractured it" He yelled at the nurse. Goldie was trying to push him away but mike kept a good grasp.

Meanwhile, in the hospital room

You're Pov

'You'll be fine you'll have to keep the cast on for a month after that you should take it easy after that. How did this happen anyway?" the doctor asked you finishing your cast. "We were playing hide and seek it was a really bad Idea" you said laughing at what you said. "So that means no more hide and seek I assume you understand next time you decide to do something like that" he said sitting you up. After an hour he said you could go home. You walked out of the room with the doctor to see mike hanging on to Goldie and the next thig you knew mike was on the ground with a bloody nose out cold. "Look what you did now" chica complained picking mike up.

"Get him to an infirmary he'll be staying overnight. I have a feeling by his nose he's going to be out for a day" the doctor said bringing in a wheel chair and setting mike down. " Meanwhile you need to get home and rest he'll be back and running by tomorrow." The doctor said wheeling mike away. "Well I'll fill out the paperwork and well get going" Freddy said going over to the main desk. After a few minutes he finished and you guys left the hospital. "So whose driving the lads car" foxy said staring at mikes car. " Ill drive" springtrap said pulling out the keys. Now you really did fear for your life what if he really didn't know how to drive." Are you sure about this" Goldie asked him sitting in the back. "Yeah im positive" he said turning on the engine. "How long has it been since I drove a car what a few years nothings changed" he said pulling out. You held on for dear life as he drove away from the hospital.

Thank god the rode was clear at night otherwise you would be in real trouble you though as he drove down the road. "See I told you it would be fine" he said pulling up in the drive way. "Now when we get inside your all going to do nothing especially you Goldie" Freddy said stepping out the car. Before you knew it your door to the car was already open and springtrap was carrying you inside. The others stayed downstairs yelling at goldie you told them not to break anything just in case they got the idea too. Springtrap was setting you down in you room on the couch. "I have to make your bed still sorry" he said setting a few pillows on the couch. "Its fine take your time" you said as he brought in the headboard.

You watched as he set up your bed of course with the help with bonnie since he didn't want to hear the others fighting. They were almost finished and the brought boxes of your stuff up and set them down in a corner. After they set up the bed and laid it down they fixed your bed like it was before but this time side curtains were drooping from all the topside of your bed you felt so special. "Finally where done" Bonnie said out fixing the last pillow on your bed. They layed you down on your bed it felt so soft better than before. " Well how do you like" bonnie said smiling brightly." It's amazing " you said laying down. " But I'm tried so do you think I can get some sleep" you yawned out. They both left closing the door behind them and headed downstairs as you dozed off.

Your Dream

You were walking through halls that were poorly light and you could barely see. " Its almost time" someone whispered and you turned around to see nothing. " Ill see you soon and then you finally be mine" it said again. You turned and looked around you but nothing was there. " they'll change im warning you everything will change" A voice you recognized appeared. It was toy Kay she appeared in front of you. With toy Tasha, Kay, And Tasha behind her. " he wont be the same he's going to change and hurt you, the danger inside of him is almost to the surface its just a matter of time before he gets you" toy Tasha said stepping out. " Im tired of this why don't you just tell me who it is" you said to them as she finished her sentence. " It the person you love most he'll betray you in the end Y/N were trying to warn you" Kay said looking at you. You were tired of everyone doubting him and saying that You knew different just because Vincent was in him before doesn't mean he the same. He's the loving and caring person that you love the opposite of what they think. " He's not like that he's going to change you'll see….Just leave me alone!" you yelled at them. They disappeared as you started waking up.

End of Dream

You woke up to be overly crowded. You were on the side on your bed chica was near the bed frame Goldie was lying next to Freddy while bonnie and foxy layed on your feet. They could have done better to put you on the corner. You went over to the couch only to see someone layed across it sleeping peacefully. You layed next to him surprise that you both actually fit on the couch it was pretty big anyway so it was odd. " Did they take over your bed" you heard him say turning around to face you. 'Yeah remind me to push them off before they wake up" you giggled.

Then it hit you mike had this old party stuff in the attic box and he had a blow horn. You got up and started walking up stairs. " Where you going" he asked following you. " You'll see" you whispered as you opened the attic door. You opened the box and saw the blow horn. You turned back and paced downstairs to meet springtrap at the end. "you wouldn't" he said laughing. "Watch me you said going back to the room. You stood in front of the bed ready to press you covered one of your ear and pressed down on the cap. It echoed through the room and they sprang up and landed on the floor. "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" foxy yelled running around like a maniac. He then realized what he was saying and stopped. They all stared at you with these annoyed looks as you hid the blow horn. "What was that for" chica said rubbing her head. "Invading my bed" you said helping her up. The all looked away embarrassed. 'Point taken" you said helping the rest of them.

' Well who hungry were going out" you said as your stomach growled. " Are we driving again' springtrap said excitedly. " NO" you said fearing for your life once again. In the day a lot of cars drove and you knew he would do something special. " no fair" he pouted. ' WELL IM NOT GOING TO DIE BECAUSE YOU CANT DRIVE" you snapped at him." Fine and who said I cant drive I did perfectly last night" he said crossing his arm. ' last night there were no cars, you passed three red lights, Stopped at a seven eleven and then you parked in the no parking zone and you still say you know how to drive" you said to him. " I haven't driven in years can you blame me" he said with a slick grin. " Yeah, whatever. Just get dressed" you told them going through a box of your clothes. You decided to wear a dress to avoid having the trouble with your cast.

After you spent time trying to get the others dressed you finally finished and you were ready to go until the doorbell rang. You walked downstairs and opened the door to see this woman with mike walking up the drive way. " That stupid bear im goanna kill him" he muttered as he walked in the doorway. 'Welcome back" you said as he stopped and looked at you. "Where is he im goanna kill him for sure this time" he said looking around for any sign of the others." I'm sorry" Goldie said yelling from the top of stairwell. "Sorry doesn't cut it" Mike said racing up the stairs. You could hear Goldie telling him to calm down. "why are you wearing my clothes" mike questioned them. 'We were planning to go out" Freddy said fixing his sweater. "You guys aren't going anywhere especially you Y/N You're grounded for a month" he yelled turning towards you." Then the doorbell rang again and you went to open it. It was the mail man and he had an envelope and handed it to mike. Mike opened it up and looked madder than ever.

" three Lights, No parking Zone, What the hell!" he said slamming the door as the mailman left. "Extend that to a week Y/N" he said looking at you." But it wasn't her fault" bonnie tried to explain. But his attempts were useless. "I don't care you guys are just more trouble on my hands" he said throwing the papers on the table. " I'm calling the boss to come and get you I just cant" He said picking up his phone. After he called the boss the others waited patiently for him in the living room while you were up stairs with springtrap he was helping you set out your stuff. " Can I tell you something" you said looking at him straight in the eye. " What is it" he said setting down the last of your stuff. " Can you take me out really quickly I have to get something before you leave" you said playing with your fingers." Sure" he said picking you up on his back. He opened the window and slowly slid down and landed down a soft he could. 'Where do you need to go" he said walking over to the side walk walking past the house. " Just keep walking straight" you said as he walked down the sidewalk. You told him to stay there as you went into the store.

A few minutes later

You came back empty handed and he just stared at you. " What'd you buy" he asked you trying to see what was behind your back. " Nothing just this" you said holding out a box. You gave it to him and he slowly opened. Inside was a gold ring with words carved into it. " What's this" he said looking at it. " It's a promise ring your always lost in though and look so down this ring will remind you that I'm here for you" you said with a bright smile. He hugged you and you could see it was getting dark. " Let's get back" he said picking you up bridal style. " Thanks" he said kissing your cheek. You got back inside right before the boss pulled up. Just in the nick of time you thought as Mike opened the door to see you sitting on your bed.

" Y/N come say bye" he said heading back stairs. You walked down the stairs with springtime to see the others arguing with he boss. " Bye Y/N the all said unison. "Bye you guys" you said hugging each of them. " I'll see you guys soon" you said smiling at them. " Not exactly" the boss interrupted." It going to be six months till the place is done so for now you guys are coming with me" he said looking at you and the others. " What!" you all said together. " Yeah so you won't s them for a while sorry Y/N" he said apologizing. " Well we Have to get going have to beat the traffic" he said leading the others out. " Bye Y/N " Springtrap said kissing you on the forehead. "Bye you said kissing him on cheek on your toes. " I'll see you soon promise" he said closing the door. You decided to go to bed early and went upstairs and fell asleep.

Your dream

You were in a black void and you got pushed forward by something. Suddenly Springtrap appeared in front of you with bonnie next to him. " Suffer" a voice said and suddenly a knife was in both of there chest. They fell to the ground pleading your help. You ran over to them and held them to lose to you. Begging for them not to leave you. " It's …Okay…Remember…well always love you" Springtrap said coughing up blood. You could see the faint smile on their faces smiling for you trying to be strong . " Please don't leave" you pleaded them as you saw the cough up the last of their blood. And there eyes closed and their smile faded and you knew they were gone. You felt like you couldn't breath and the room was spinning and you clenched you chest as this pain was sent through out your entire body . Soon it felt like an eternal darkness that seemed to go on forever and there was nothing left around you . What was going on?...


End file.
